Conquer and Marry
by mamamvs
Summary: Princess Lucy is trapped in a nightmarish reality- and when things seem to only worsen; the kingdom falls. Now at the mercy of Fiore's new king, Lucy is forced into an unwilling wedding or face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Conquer and Marry**

**Chapter 1**

_**I'm Your New King**_

The morning sun shined through the thin layer of blinds, hitting a snoring blondes eyes'. Her eyes scrunched up, causing her to groan and flip over laying opposite of the window. The beige walls made the room brighter, which made it harder for the girl to fall back to sleep. She sighed shortly after realizing that she had no choice, but to get up to meet her father for breakfast. Before she could even move to get up on her own, a short girl with dark wavy blue hair walked in the door.

"Lu-chan, it's time to get up!" She shouted lightly. The blonde could only groan more once she had sat up in bed, staring straight at the girl. The bluenette laughed softly and went back into the doorway.

"I see you are up. Your father will meet you in the hall, Princess." She says her smiling ear to ear.

"Great, thanks for letting me know, Levy. You may leave, I will be dressing myself this morning." The blonde replied, watching Levy leave the room. Hearing the door click once Levy finished closing it, the blonde moved her feet off the bed and softly placed them on the floor. The fine carpet felt like clouds against the bottoms of her feet.

She swiftly took off the blanket, stood up, and walked to her closet. With a simple twist, the double doors opened, a small room was inside with many dresses, shoes and jewelry lined along the walls. Her feet moved towards the dresses hanging up on the left side of the wall. Her eyes gazed along the colorful dresses, she huffed loudly. She hated these fancy dresses and jewelry. At times, she hated being a princess. Most likely because her father never left her leave the house, even with her attendees at her side.

Finally deciding on a royal violet dress, she pulled it out, went to her bed, laid it carefully over it. She wouldn't hear the end of it if her father saw a single wrinkle on a dress. Heading back to the closet, the blonde pulled out small black heels, dark purple earrings, and the cloth necklace that went with the dress.

Dresses were downright horrible for her to put on. After struggling for what seemed like years, the blonde managed to get it fully on. She roamed over to her full body mirror and looked at her accomplishment. The dress was gorgeous, it was strapless with a big black bow in the front and frills around her shoulders, keeping the dress in place, while 3 layers laid perfectly on top of the other. The first layer was just a full black with simple small ruffles at the bottom, the longest of the three. The second was shorter with a thin royal violet strip around the bottom, with short ruffles. The last layer was a pulled royal violet with black strips pulling parts of the layer up, and front of the dress was pulled up, while the back was longer.

The blonde's hand caressed her bare shoulders, crossing over her exposed cleavage. She cursed at herself for having large breasts. Though she smiled and started brushing through her long wavy hair.

"Miss Lucy", A muffled female voice called from behind the door, "The King wishes to see you immediately!" Lucy could only roll her eyes and finish putting her hair up in a large bun. Following by putting on the cloth necklace and earrings.

She rushed to her door and pried it open, finding a taller bluenette standing in front of the door way with her hands placed together. The woman's hair was pulled into a high bun, her maid outfit long and ironed. She smiled largely when seeing Lucy exit her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Lucy, good morning! How did you sleep?" the bluenette asked her. Lucy could only giggle at how excited she was to see her. The woman followed after Lucy once she started walking down the unbelievably large corridor.

"I slept well, Juvia. Thank you." Lucy replied happily. They continued walking, slowing their pace as they got to the grand staircase. At the top, Lucy and Juvia were greeted by a tall dark brown haired man, the tips of his hair lightly gray like a white tailed fox, a short white-brown beard. His black suit, stainless and his head held high in the air. Juvia walked to his side as Lucy caught up to their side.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy. Your father has some business he would like to discuss with you." He stated to her sternly as they marched in front of the princess. Lucy only nodded in reply, hoping she wouldn't have to discuss this matter for long. She knew exactly what it was about, yet deep down she hoped her father had a change of heart.

Unfortunately for Lucy, he had not. Screaming could be heard through the large hall doors, Levy stood shakingly in front of it. Lucy had noticed Levy's shaking body. Breathing heavily, Lucy stepped forward, Levy opening the door for her. Her heels clicking against the marble floor, she saw her father with his hands balled up on the table.

His face red with anger, looking down at a maid who was cleaning up broken glass off the floor. Her baby pink hair covering her red eyes. Lucy hurries to her father's side and sits beside him. She knew she couldn't stop her father from yelling at the poor girl, but she could distract him long enough for the maid to clean up and leave.

"Good morning, Father." She said loud enough for the maid to hear. He turned his attention to his daughter and the redness in his face fades. He clears his throat and opens his mouth.

"Ah, good moring, Lucy. I have some news I'd like to share with you. Aries, clean up and you will be dismissed." He said harshly to Aries. She only nodded in return. Soon after, glass was heard in a small bucket as Aries scurried out of the hall. Lucy's father kept his attention to her. Lucy nodded, notifying her father that she was ready to hear the news.

"I have talked with the Straight family, they have agreed to let you marry their son. You will do so." He told her seriously. Lucy felt her heart drop. She knew it, this was the end. Her hands starting shaking underneath the table. But all she could do was look at her father.

"I understand, Father. I'd happily marry him, if it is good for the kingdom." She replied quickly, trying not to have her voice squeak out. She knew she couldn't go against him. She just couldn't. Her breathing was unsteady and heavy. Lucy prayed that her father didn't notice. That was the last thing she needed.

Silence fell between Lucy and her father. After several minutes, plates of food had been given to the two, along with glasses of water. Lucy had calmed and ate her food slowly, wondering when this nightmare of hers would turn around. Picking at her food, Lucy's mind was going wild. She had met the Straight Family's son once. Dan was his name. It was a few months back when her and her father had begun talking about her marrying a man for the purpose of the kingdom. She never wanted it. She wanted to marry someone of her choice. Her father had, so why couldn't she? Perhaps it was because of how her life had turned out.

Her mother died when she was six. Old enough to remember and sadly never forget. Lucy never got over her death. She tried as hard as she could to be the best daughter and princess. Apparently she could only be the best princess. Lucy sighed greatly, releasing the air quickly. Her father glanced at her with a smile. She smiled back roughly.

"King Jude!" A voice pierced through the silence, both Jude and Lucy looked towards the door. A trembling maid with white hair stood in the doorway.

"Mirajane, what is the problem?" Jude asked rather quick. The maid opened her mouth to say something when a large axe was thrown at the door. It stuck out of the door, having missed Mirajane by a few inches. Lucy's eyes widen, watching Mirajane scream in horror as she and Jude stood up. He turned to his daughter, grabbed her by the arm and ran.

"Mirajane run!" He shouted as they left the dining hall. Tugging his daughter alongside him, they ran into the maid's work room, over to a latch in the corner covered by basket. Jude pulled it open and he rushed his daughter down a flight of stairs, to the castle's basement, following close behind her after closing it. Loud explosions could be heard faintly from outside the castle.

Lucy looked around the barely dimmed basement, finding cells lined across the room. Not one cell had a single person in it. Lucy never knew that this had been there all her life. Jude pulled her into one of them and sat her down, staring into her dark brown eyes. He had tears running down his face. He jerked his daughter into his arms. Jude started petting her hair softly with his large hands. Lucy hugged him back, knowing what may happen.

"Lucy…" he began, "I am going to go back and stop them. I cannot have them finding you whatsoever. I lost your mother and I cannot bare losing you too. Please, survive. I love you, daughter." Tears fell on his clothes, he let go slowly. After standing up, he took a key and gave it to her, closing it in her hand.

"If you feel unsafe, lock the door and stay in here. Understand?" Lucy nodded in response. She grabbed his hand before he left.

"I love you too, Father…" Her voice hesitantly came out. He smiled and left, his footsteps only growing quieter. Silence fell before her once more, tears ran down her fragile face. What was even happening? Was she safe? What about her father? Was he okay?

She turned around in the cell and seen a bed for her to lay on. She stood, locking the cell as easyily as she could. Lucy stayed there for a second before turning back around. Her feet dragged against the floor, soon she was crawling unwillingly on the bed and laid her head on the course pillow, her tears continuing to run down her cheeks and stain the pillow.

Worry and fright had tired her greatly. Soon she was being pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Well, well, well, glad we finally found Miss Sleeping Beauty." A harsh, raspy voice rang in Lucy's ears. She sat up quickly in bed, her eyes adjusting to the light that was in front of her cell. A torch was lit, a few bodies were standing at the door of the cell. One of the bodies was closer to the bars then the rest, their hand grasping one of the rusty bars.

"Who are you?" the blonde called out. A husky laugh echoed throughout the basement. The man in front of the bars stood and went to the cellar door. Lucy seen something shiny in his hand, and before she knew it, the door had been open and he crept closer to her. The blonde backed up, hitting the wall behind her. Her hands shaking and fresh tears running down her face.

"Listen here, Blondie," He grabbed her chin when he finally reached her bed, "I'm your new king. So you're going to have to marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Don't Tempt Me, Princess.**_

"Like hell if you think I'm going to marry you. Who are you?" Lucy asks, practically spitting in the mans' face. The only thing Lucy could see was the silhouette of his head and body. Due to the torch light, there wasn't much of him that she could see. She could tell he smelled of smoke. His devilish giggle echoed in her ears. Lucy gritted her teeth, grinding them together out of anger.

"Oh sweetie, you can say no," He spat at her. Grabbing her jaw harshly, he pulled her face to look at his, "or you can die in this rusty old cell. Honestly, I don't think you understand the situation you're in, Princess. Nor you do know who you're fucking with." He jerked her head away and stood before her. If looks could kill, this guy would have been dead on the floor. Lucy's eyes filled with rage, she balled up her hands.

"Tell me where my father is," Lucy demanded, "Then maybe I'll agree to marry you." She hissed. Watching the man turn towards the light and closing the cell door behind him, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and drew a long dagger from his side.

"Lets just say, old shit head is dead on your bedroom floor by my own hands. Do you want to marry me now, Princess?" He questioned, laughing greatly before him and his crew walked away from her cell. Lucy rushed to the bars, hands held tightly around them. Tears streamed down her face, she growled at them. Her heart throbbing against her rib cage. She swallowed hard, gritting her teeth harder.

"You fucking coward, come back here and kill me if you're going to!" She snapped at him. The man whipped around, eyes burning from the dim torch light. He stormed over to her jail cell, reaching through the bars and gripping her dress, tearing it at the seams. His head tilted down, his hand still holding the torn clothing. The man looks up, staring at her like a feral wolf.

"Watch your mouth, Sunshine. Or I'll snap that pretty little neck of yours." He growled at her. Lucy's face went pale, it felt like a rock was wedged in the back of her throat. She turned her face away from him, studying the damp wall of the cell.

The man latched his hand onto her jaw, fingers digging into her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. His eyes flashed dangerously in the dim light. "Don't you dare look away from me while I'm talking to you."

Lucy's breathing became unsteady, the walls around her seemed to be creeping closer, like a weight was on her chest. He stared at her silently before releasing her from his grasp, his dark figure walked away once more.

As he passed the guards, he snapped, "Bring her something edible." His heavy steps reverberated throughout the stairwell. The guards stayed a moment longer, sharing looks at Lucy before following the man. The large dungeon fell into silence, leaving the princess to her thoughts, wishing to wake from her hellish nightmare.

* * *

"Sir, the villagers are demanding to know what happened to Jude." A guard spoke lowly to the newly crowned king, his head bent in respect. The king sat proudly in his throne, his eyes distant.

"A new era is now beginning," He stated, his hand held up waving away the guard, "You can tell these Castle Town stuck ups to suck my dick." His laughter boomed off the castle walls. The guard could only stare in shock as he nodded and left the room silently.

"Natsu," a male's voice rumbled in the throne room. "Do you honestly think it was a good idea to kill the king?"

Natsu only turned to him, smirking, "Of course, Gray. The man treated everyone outside of Crocus like shit on the streets." Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray as he finished walking up to him.

Gray sauntered towards the king, his black mop of hair falling into an icy glare. He wore long robes of intricate design, dark blue in color. He walked with power and his face was hardened in concentration.

"All I am saying is that we could have taken over without killing him. I am pretty sure that the princess didn't need to lose her only parent." Gray pointed out, shaking his head slightly. Gray and Natsu had grown up in a old town called, Magnolia. They grew up learning first hand how harsh King Jude treated people, only striving for power in Fiore. Stealing food whenever they were hungry. It only got worse once Queen Layla had died. Kicked out of their home, both boys were found by a band of pirates called, Fairy Tail.

"You know why he had to die, Gray. My father was run into debt and _executed_ for not being able to pay what he couldn't." Natsu said to him sternly. Gray could only shake his head in agreement. His eyes glanced to the marble floor, not knowing what to say to his best friend. "Has the princess been fed?"

Gray flinched, not expecting him to say anything else. He turned to Natsu, "No, I, uh, don't believe she has been fed. I heard from others that she isn't handling this situation very well."

Natsu leaned back in the throne and scratched his face. "Fine then, I will go feed the hungry bimbo myself." He leapt to his feet, marching down the steps that were laid in front of the throne. Gray watched him pass with a neutral expression. Rolling his eyes, he trailed behind him.

As they walked down the halls of the castle, Levy and the other maids bowed to him. Keeping their heads down low, making sure not to upset the king. Sure, he didn't punish them like Jude had, but he certainly didn't like to be messed with. Mirajane had approached the two, handing Natsu a tray of freshly made food. He took it willingly and continued onward.

Natsu and Gray reached the maids room, Gray grabbed the latch of the cellar door and opened it for Natsu. The two men trudged down, both keeping their thoughts to themselves. As they got closer to the end of the stairwell, muffled screaming could be heard from the dungeon. Natsu sighed knowing that the Princess had most likely down there yelling for help.

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" He shouted once they reached the bottom.

"Bite me." She hissed at Natsu. He could only smile devilishly at her comment.

"Don't tempt me, Princess." He said in a raspy voice. She shrieked when he came closer to the cell, only to see that he placed down a tray of food for her. Her hand reached out slightly before snatching a small loaf of bread off of it. She scarfed it down rather quickly, getting rid of any crumbs that landed on her face. Natsu watched her with an amused glint in his eye.

"You know…" Natsu drawled, pacing in front of the cell. "It's a shame such a pretty face is going to waste. You're set to be executed tomorrow morning." He sighed heavily and looked up to her with fiery eyes.

"Tomorrow… ?" Lucy gasped, "But why? What did I even do to deserve to be executed?!" She demanded. Natsu glanced away from her.

"Princess, you have no idea why any of this is happening do you?" He said turning back to her, his expression softening. She could only shake her head as her eyes fell onto the mossy floor.

"Your father was a shitty person, Princess. Anyone who didn't live in Crocus had to survive for what they didn't have. That just had to be money. Because taxes are higher on beyond Crocus, my father was executed for not being able to pay on time." He finished, staring at her big brown eyes.

"You're wrong!" Lucy argued, hands clenching by her side. "He would never hurt his people!"

Natsu laughed bitterly, "That's what you honestly think? You've never even been outside this castle." He snapped back at her, "How can you deny what he did- when he _was _the king!"

Lucy only stayed there, her eyes still low to the floor. She slowly stood, her body swayed slightly forward before lunging towards Natsu, grabbing the material around his neck, "Kill me if you must, but I'll have you know _damn_ well my father would never do such things."

Natsu jerked her hand away, the soft material leaving his neck. Before he could snatch the clothing back, Lucy scurried to the back of the cell. "Damn it, give me my scarf!"

"Pry it from my cold, _dead_ hands." She sneered at him. He grabbed the bars, his knuckles whitening. He hissed at her before spitting on the ground, leaving her in the cold damp dungeon. Lucy watched him leave as she buried her face into her knees. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. A sweet scent reached her nose. It smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before. She could only compare it to the burning log fire in the fireplace of the hall.

* * *

"Lu-chan." A small female's voice reached Lucy's ears. Her eyes slowly opened, then closed again.

"Five more minutes, Levy. My father can wait…" Her voice was muffled against a light material. Then it hit her, the scent reached her nose and her hairs stood up against her skin. It was freezing, she was not in her bed room. Lucy fully opened her eyes, it was still dark and damp, she was definitely not dreaming. Sadly, her nightmare was a reality, and her father was never coming back. A silhouette was crouched in front of the cell.

"Lu, are you okay?" Levy called out to her in a hushed tone. The princess glanced the girls way before crawling out of bed to get closer to her. Once she was close enough, she stayed quiet. Her heart felt like needles had stabbed through it.

"It's not a dream…" She muttered out, clenching the scarf closer to her.

"I am here to get you out." Levy stated, producing a key from her sleeve and unlocking the door for her. Lucy's eyes widened as Levy opened the cell door. The blonde hugged her when the old door was opened all the way. Levy could feel her unsteadiness, but pulled away after just a few seconds.

"We don't have time. There's a way out down here and we have to get you out of here before sunrise." Levy grabbed her wrist before tugging her along in the dark. "We have to go out the backway, they'll have the main corridor guarded."

Lucy allowed herself to be pulled along, numbly running down the narrow hall while keeping the scarf clutched to her chest. The girls fell into step with one another, breathing coming out in sharp pants.

After running through the dark cobblestone halls, they arrived at a set of stone steps leading up to cellar doors. Sunlight was filtering through the crack between the doors, casting a beam of light into the dark abyss of the dungeon.

"Levy I'm not sure about this…" Lucy huffed out as she pulled Levy to a stop. The girl looked at her in question, before she tilted her head down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Lu. But I cannot watch you get executed in front of my own two eyes. I won't allow this guy to just kill you." She declared. Lucy eyes stayed on her, before tugging on Levy's hand, signaling that she was ready to leave.

The door pushed open with ease, creaking softly. Levy poked her head out, glancing from left to right. She stepped out hesitantly, pulling Lucy along with her. Once both girls hit the grass, Levy close the cellar doors, showing no evidence of being there. They backed away, turning their bodies away from the castle, and starting darting into the trees nearby.

The outside air was hot, Lucy could feel her skin getting hotter by the minute. The large green trees created an overcast for the two girls as they got to it, covering up their trail. Levy looked to Lucy, only now noticing what had happened to her dress.

"Lu, what happened to your dress? Who's scarf is that?" She asked the girl in a careful, hushed tone. Lucy looked down and seen that only the top part of her dress was ripped. Taking the unbelievable long white scaly scarf, she wrapped it around her chest, covering the corset.

"Long story short, I made the new king mad, which made him tear my dress." Lucy explained. Levy only lifted an eyebrow before tugging Lucy behind a tree, and getting low to the grass. Lucy gasped, not knowing why Levy did such a thing. She moved her head, pecking just around the tree to see.

A man with pink hair walked rapidly with a male with dark hair and a female with bright scarlet hair. The woman was in clad armor, with a heavy silver sword at her side. The pink haired man was in a bright red and white outfit. The other male, Lucy couldn't make him out. For where the two were at, the male in the front was screaming at the two behind him.

"Pink hair guy is the new king, Lu. He's the one. The two behind him are just as scary. The woman is the captain of the army just outside of the castle. The other guy, from what I've heard is his old best friend." Levy started to explain to Lucy. She turned to see the blonde's hands clenched hard, her nails digging into her palms.

"What's his name." Lucy demanded. Her voice raspy and determined to know.

"Natsu. That's his name. Erza and Gray are the other two," Levy said, she pulled Lucy's wrist and looked at her friend in the eyes, "Lu we really need to go. This is bad, it looks like they know you're not down there… they will surely kill us both." She said in a harshly.

Lucy nodded knowing she had no choice. They ran low, going deeper into the trees. They seemed to never end, but the farther they got, the better both of them had felt. Levy felt Lucy's hand pull away, assuming she wanted to run by herself.

"You have to stick with me." Levy said, continuing running. It was quiet. She began to slow at a lack of response from Lucy. She whirled around, fear striking through her at the scene that she feared for displayed before her. Lucy lay flat on the ground and above her was a man clad in armor, clawing at at her throat, and trapping her underneath his legs. An animalistic glint was in his dark eyes. As Levy went to step forward, the man held his free hand up to stop her.

"Take one more step and I'll kill the both of you." He smirked as Levy froze, her eyes widened while her muscles locked in place. "Now, _Princess_, you are going to keep quiet while I appreciate this little body of yours." He purred into her ear.

Lucy's scream pierced through the air. He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, "AGGH-"

"You're going to pay for that." He snarls, yanking up her dress, and reaching between her legs. Lucy wiggles, finding it hard to breathe under the man's large hand. His legs straddled around her middle, locking her beneath him. "Now, lets have some fun."

Lucy could feel his hot breath panting against her neck. Tears stung her eyes as she gazed up at the sky through the branches of the trees. She tried to focus on the clouds, anything, other than the heavy weight pinning her to the dirt. She could feel his hardened member pulsing against her thigh. Her eyes widened with fright, her hands scratching his skin to get away. He tugged off his breaches, Lucy watched them fall slowly to his ankles. Her eyes darted up to Levy in desperateness, who was a sobbing mess on the ground. Their eyes met for a second, and Lucy saw the terror and helplessness in her friend's eyes. She felt hope die in her chest. No one was coming to save her.

"Now, relax Princess. It's only going to hurt a little bit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Feisty one, aren't you?**_

Muffled cries could be heard from the small girl, watching the event unfold in front of her. Her hands helplessly covering her mouth. Should she run and get help? No, all three would be dead. But is dying better than watching the scene before her? Levy's eyes darted around for any sign of rescue or weapon to use against the guard. But she couldn't stop her hands from shaking and she was afraid that if she moved, her best friend might pay the ultimate price. She could see the tears run down Lucy's face. Her eyes begging Levy to help. Guilt gnawed at her chest, but her hands were tied either way.

The man above Lucy grunted, his hand rubbing the inside of Lucy's thigh. She could only whimper and yell under the man's hand. Her fingernails clawed into the dirt beneath her, while her other hand tried to push the large man off. She began to kick her feet out from under him, spraying chunks of grass across the clearing. Her eyes widened, an idea running through her head. Lucy opened her mouth as much as she could and chomped down hard on the man's palm.

He yelped in pain, pulling his hand away, but keeping his other hand latched to her throat. "_God damnit_!"

Fury flashed in his eyes, and Lucy suddenly felt her heart drop in her stomach as he snatched her wrist.

"You stupid girl! Look what you've done!" He squeezed her wrist in anger, pain flaring down her arm as she screwed her eyes shut.

"aGH-" her voice cuts out quickly.

His face reddened in color, pulse quickening as the pressure on her wrist increased rapidly. It felt constricted, tighter and tighter until-

A loud popping noise rang out through the forest, silence following the aftermath.

Levy's head shot up, staring at Lucy in shock. There was brief moment of numbness before she inhaled sharply and began to release an ear-piercing scream. The guard released her wrist, slamming it back down on her mouth. "SHUT IT!" Her mangled wrist dropped to the ground with a wet thump. Her eyes began to roll, tilting on the edge of unconsciousness while soft moans of pain still escaped her lips. Her entire body went limp, all energy sapped from her body and her face was slack.

He continued to go back to undressing the poor girl beneath him. Pulling the scarf off her chest. The material slipping away, Lucy watched it dead panned. Her body felt numb, what else was she to do? She could feel his member at the entrance of her womanhood.

In a split second, a rush of wind moved over the pair and the heavy weight on top of her was removed in an instant. The man was now lying in a crumpled heap a few feet away from both of the women. A large, raspy huff came from above the blonde, her eyes moved ever so slowly towards the sound. Her vision was blurred, only making out a faint streak of pink. She could feel her flaccid body lift off the ground, her limbs dangling beneath her.

"Man, you sure know how to cause me trouble, Princess." Her ears recognized the masculine voice. As her vision cleared, she could see the muscular shape of a man holding her in his arms. His eyes were narrowed, seeming to burn as they glowered at the heap of the guard cast aside on the forest floor. His veins were bulging from his temple, his teeth bared to reveal sharp canines.

Natsu turned his head, shifting Lucy's weight and passing her to someone else's cold arms. Lucy blinked as her surroundings became more apparent, and she watched as Natsu stiffly stormed over to the guard who was attempting to clambour to his feet.

Natsu reached down, seizing the man by his meaty throat and effortlessly lifting him into the air, his legs kicking fruitlessly under him, "Loke, you should know _damn _well that the Princess is my property. Ever lay another fucking hand on her, and you won't have your fingers." He dropped Loke, his ankle bending at an odd angle, a loud snap echoed through the forest. He screamed in pain, watching Natsu's face form a grin, "That's what you get you worthless piece of shit." He spat on the ground.

He walked back to Gray, pride gleaming in his eyes, his arms reached out for the blonde. Gray's face was lined with questions as he handed Lucy over to him. Natsu passed both him and Erza, turning his head behind him, "Gray, escort the maid to her quarters. And Erza, take care of Loke, make sure he is punished accordingly."

Levy's mind raced with panic, she hurried and grabbed the white scarf off the ground, trying run over to Lucy and Natsu as he walked away with her. Gray stepped out, wrapping a swift arm around her shoulders and halting her quickly.

"Not right now, I have to figure out a way to get you out of trouble." He quickly said before Levy could do anymore else. Her breathing slowed into a normal rhythm. as Gray reassured her. Only for her ears to perk up after hearing a scream behind them.

"Erza, please!" Loke shouted, "I didn't know Natsu wanted her like that! I thought she was to be executed in a few hours! Please, I'm sorry!"

Erza's eyes hardened, as her hand collided against Loke's face. Her voice was ice. "The only one being executed in a few hours is _you_."

His eyes opened with horror as the blood drained from his face. His voice was caught in the back of his throat. He wanted to plead more, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Loke's hair was jerked violently, knowing Erza was dragging him to his doom.

Gray and Levy followed close behind. Levy glanced at the material in her hand, "When we get back, please give this back to Miss Lucy." She asked him. He tilted his head, did she not know it was Natsu's? Either way, he took the scarf and nodded his head, keeping quiet.

* * *

Lucy woke with a start, her muscles clenching instinctively before she realized where she was. She felt soft, fluffy blankets surrounding her. She sat up carefully. She notices the feeling of tight bandages wrapping a splint to her damaged wrist. Lucy flexed it, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through her limb. Feeling a heavy weight to her left, she glanced over. Natsu's eyes were staring at her. She leaned back in surprise, gasping quickly.

"Calm down," He sternly said, "I don't plan on hurting you. Just tell me what happened, how the hell did you get outside?"

Lucy's face darkened, her long hair falling into her eyes, "Levy came down and got me out. Once we were out, that, uh, guy pounced on me and well… You know the rest."

"So you're just admitting that you escaped only to get caught by some jackass? Man, I honestly thought he dragged you out there himself." He said, relief in his voice. His shoulders relaxed, he sighed and laid on the many pillows behind him. "I don't plan on having you executed."

"Oh, now you don't plan to kill me?" She replied to him sarcastically. He grunted at her before he tackled her, being wary of her injured arm.

"I don't plan on killing you, but I will do every in my power to get you to marry me." He said with determination in his voice.

"Didn't I tell you before that I don't want to marry you? Why do you want to marry me?" Lucy searched his eyes. He hopped off, sitting down right next to her. Lucy sat up, turning to him in confusion.

Natsu's eyes flicked to her cleavage, still revealed from the rip in her dress. Lucy's cheeks flushed as she hurried to cover it with the blanket.

"No, no, I didn't-" Natsu sputtered, searching for the right words. "It's… I'm sorry I ripped your dress…"

She turned her face away from him, unable to make eye contact. A thick silence hung in the air. Natsu's hand moves towards her, unable to speak. He gulped heavily, feeling the silvia run down his throat. He stopped, retreating his hand back to his side. Natsu opened his mouth, "Lucy… I am truly sorry."

She glanced back to him, his expression soft. Lucy felt her face get hotter, not knowing what to say to the man in front of her. She turned away from him, laying down on the pillows. A sweet soapy smell hit her nostrils, her mind realizing who the scent was from. Tears starting to form in her brown eyes. They silently fell off her face, she clenched the blanket.

"Natsu… please leave. I wish to be alone." Her voice cracked.

Natsu pursed his lips, before deciding against it. She had been through enough, the least he could do was allow her some time to rest. He silently nodded and climbed off the bed, looking at her with a kind expression. He reached out, gingerly grabbing the sheets and tucking them around her small frame. Lucy stayed curled on her side, her injured wrist cradled to her chest. Natsu opened his mouth once more, before shaking his head and taking a seat in a chair beside the bed.

"Sorry, the most space I can give you is letting you lay in bed alone. I'm sorry, I just can't have you running off again." He apologized, "Though, I will have that maid from earlier bring you a nightgown."

Humming could be heard coming from Natsu. The soft tune twinkled in her ears. She slowly felt her tight muscles relax and unwind, easing into the mattress beneath her.

The room door opened with a loud creak, Erza stepped in not realizing the situation before her. "Natsu, Loke has been dealt with. What do you want us to do with the- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the princess is in here."

"It's fine, Erza. I had to leave anyways, watch her while I'm gone." He finished as he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Erza's armor rattled, and stopped once she sat in the seat Natsu had just been in. She looked to the bed, the girl hadn't moved since she came in. She thought for a moment before opening her mouth.

"I know you had a bad day, Princess. So, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I know apologizing won't bring him back, but I'm here if you need to talk." Lucy only huffed in reply. Erza looked down to the carpet. "He wasn't a good person, you know."

Lucy turned to her quickly, her face heated, "You never even knew him like I did."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "I knew him well enough. We all did. You couldn't possibly be blind to the way he treated his people. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me your father was a good and just ruler?"

Lucy clenched her jaw, pulling her injured wrist closer to her chest. "I can say as much that he cared for his kingdom. There was nothing more, not even his own daughter mattered more than

his kingdom…"

Erza scoffed, "And all the riches that came along with it."

Lucy winced, opening her mouth before closing it and turning away.

"Look, I know you cared for your father and all, but because of him, many people suffered when he was king. Can you honestly deny that?" Erza kept her unwavering eyes on the blonde.

Lucy chewed her lip, unable to respond. A palpable silence hung between them. Just then, the door swung open, Natsu entering with a nightgown draped in his arms. He froze, his eyes darting between Erza and Lucy. Erza stood quickly, giving a nod to Natsu before exiting. Natsu pointed to Erza, pointed at Lucy before shaking his head and shrugging. He placed the gown on the bed carefully.

"I uh, promise not to rip this one." He said awkwardly.

Lucy gave the ghost of a smile, lightening the room instantly. "Ah, you have the decency to not tear off my dress? How thoughtful."

Natsu laughed, "Fiesty one, aren't you?"

Lucy crawled out from under the blankets, her face grimacing at the movement of her wrist. Natsu's expression grew concerned. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy blinked, taken aback before shrugging, "It's slowly getting better. It's just throbbing."

Natsu nodded, wetting his lips, "Ah."

Lucy looked from the nightgown to the king. "Can I get some privacy? You can stand outside the door if you'd like, it's not like I can climb out the window in this state."

Natsu chuckled uneasily, "Right. Sure. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Lucy waited until the door swung shut behind him. She released a long bated breath. It had been awhile since she had been alone. She began to shrug off her dress, trying to ignore the exposure she felt from Loke. She shuddered before lying her dress on the bed. Her splint made it difficult, but she managed to wriggle into the silky attire. It was one of her own, Natsu must've been in her room where he- Lucy flinched, imagining her father's slain body left in her room. Her heart hardened as she crossed her arms, glancing towards the window. Escape was no longer an option in this state.

A soft knock rapped the door. "You finished?"

Lucy sighed, "Yes."

Natsu entered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy could only stare, he seemed to be perfectly fine with killing someone. Just how many people has this guy killed? She watched as Natsu sat on the bed, patting his hand against the mattress, signaling for her to come sit next to him. She followed willing, once next to him, she stared into his onyx eyes.

"Natsu…" She whispered, "How many people have you killed?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Then So Be It**_

Natsu's mouth parted, his hands beginning to fiddle with the sheets of the bed. Lucy waited patiently for his answer. "When I was young, about a year after my father was executed, Gray and I were found by a small group of pirates. Fairy Tail was their name. I had only just recently left that group." Lucy turned to him, her mind now coming up with different questions to ask him, "But to answer your question, I've killed many…" He looked away from the princess, biting his lip. He worried for her reply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in a band of pirates. Why, uh, why did you leave?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to him. The weight shifted on the bed, he glanced back over to see she was only mere inches away. Natsu's face grew beet red, he backed away laying on the pillows.

"Because they didn't agree about… Well, what I did today. It's horrible I know, but it had to be done." He mumbled, hoping the blonde didn't hear. Unfortunately, she had. She turned to him, eyes flared.

"Why did it _have _to be done? Why did my father deserve to die?" She questioned him harshly. Natsu's pink bangs fell into his eyes, shadowing his face. He went silent. He felt his hands starting to sweat, the air beginning to get thicker around him.

"I did it… Because of how myself and others suffered… I couldn't just sit there and watch one man have it all, while the rest of us worked our asses off to just see another day." He explained, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I didn't just kill him because of what happened to my father and I never wanted you to be hurt because of it. I just knew it had to be done."

"So why were you going to execute me? Am I just as much of a 'bad guy' as he was?" Lucy sneered back at him.

"No… I was going to execute you because I felt as though I didn't get enough justice. But after seeing that you had no idea what your father had really done, I felt it was unfair to do that to someone who knew nothing."

Lucy's expression softened, Natsu seemed like a tough guy. In reality, he was a big softy underneath that hard shell of his. She laid on his shoulder, Natsu turned his head quickly in shock. She opened her mouth to speak once more, "So why when you first found me, you wanted to marry me?"

Natsu turned his head forward, looking around the large room to find the answer. After a moment, he laid his head over hers, "I wanted, or still want to marry you, because no one will accept me for just me. I killed their king, no one wants to follow someone like that. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, and I'm sure in due time I would care for you, I just don't see how i can rule this kingdom without having your hand."

Lucy's eyes starting to close, the feeling of sleep swept over her. "I don't want to marry you for this kingdom, I'm done doing that. If i marry you, you'll just have to get me to fall in love with you first. Or maybe after I forgive you." She finished, her voice becoming a mumble before sleep had taken over her body.

Natsu's mouth parted to say more, only to stop when he heard her quiet snores. He moved his hand, placing it over hers. He close his eyes and sighed happily.

"If I just have to get you to fall in love with me and forgive me for what I've done, then so be it."

* * *

Here the blonde was again, her eyes opening, not knowing where she was. The fluffiness of blankets surrounded her, making her feel warm. She laid in bed, her injured hand laid by her head. Sitting up, she was careful not to move it. Her hair swayed slowly as it moved in front of her face. She blew it aside, annoyed by how long the piece of hair was.

The door swung open, Natsu entered holding a tray of steaming food. His gaze turned to Lucy, his eyes softening at the sight of the tired blonde. "Good moring, Sunshine. How'd you sleep?" He asked her happily, walking over to her.

Lucy turned her head towards him, glaring him down. He set the tray on front of her, smiling ear to ear. An eyebrow raised on her face, "What the hell is this? Why are you being nice?"

"I brought you breakfast, since you haven't eaten since last night, are you sure you're not hungry?" Lucy glanced down at the food, it was tempting for her to take it. She felt the bed shift, rotating her head, she found Natsu laying down next to her. With his eyes closed, he looked peaceful. To her, she was still upset how someone so handsome could murder her own father. She looked back to the meal in front of her. From the fresh eggs to the few slices of toast, her mouth watered. She went to grab the fork that was set on the tray, only for her flich back in pain.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, his eyes still closed.

"I can't eat… my hand still hurts." She admits, sighing putting her arm back at her side.

The man sits up, moving his body in front of her. "Here," He started, "I'll help you."

He grabbed the fork, taking a small part of the eggs, holding it to her mouth. She hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth, taking the bite. The eggs were soft and buttery, the sweet taste gave Lucy comfort and helped relax her body. Another bite, was given to her, she took it willingly. As she gulped it down, Natsu gave her a tiny bite of bread as well.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Natsu asked suddenly, making the blonde's ears perk up.

"I just remember falling asleep after talking to you. You didn't do anything to me in my sleep did you?" She said in a threatening tone. He shook his head quickly.

"No. God, no. Why the hell would I do that?" He questioned her.

"I don't know, maybe because you tore my dress yesterday morning." She snapped back. His head fell towards the sheets. Placing the fork down, he got off the bed and went over to the window. He turned to her and stared deep into her eyes.

"I told you I was sorry for that. I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon." He said sternly, moving back to her, he crouched down at the edge of the bed. "Listen, please just give me a chance. I know damn well you're mad at me… but, I'm going to try my hardest to make you happy and want to be with me."

Lucy eyes glared at the man before her. Was she really going to trust him? What if he is lying? His head was bowed to her, his pink hair shining brightly in the sunlight that came through the window. Her hand moved and landed on his locks, lightly brushing her fingers through it. A little gasp came from him, Natsu stayed silent, not wanting to ruin what she was doing. She continued enjoying the smoothness of his hair. Soon her hand pulled away, leaving a upset Natsu wanting her to pet him more.

"Natsu," Gray's voice came from outside the door, "Can we talk for a minute?" He began opening the door, finding Natsu kneeled down beside the bed with the Princess's hand above his head. "Did I interrupt something?"

Natsu stood up quickly, clearing his throat. He nodded his head, "Uh, no, you didn't. Let's go." Natsu's feet hurried over to Gray, pushing the black haired man out the door.

"What the fuck, man. Don't you know how to knock?" Natsu said in a hushed tone, once outside of the closed door. Gray looked at him, questions lined up in his head.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you already trying to seduce the Princess _already_?" Gray quipped. He punched Natsu lightly in his arm, "Dude, we need to talk about her anyways. I don't think you can marry her. She's already stubborn enough as it is."

"She told me last night she would marry me once she forgave me for… _That_." Natsu's voice filled with guilt.

Gray rolled his eyes, sighing loudly, "Come with me."

"Uh yeah, no. Who's going to watch her?" Natsu uttered, pointing to the door. He watched as Gray's hand raised into the air, motioning for someone. Levy stepped around the corner, her head low to the floor. She reached the two, looking at Natsu, smiling softly.

"I will. She will be less… Inclined to escape if I do." Levy admitted.

Natsu's eyes brimmed with anger at the girl, "How the hell am I supposed to trust _you_? You helped her escape the first time."

"Look, if I wanted to do it again, her and I would have already left." She snapped at him, "So whether you trust me more not, I will watch over _your _princess."

Natsu was taken back, shock filled his face. He never expected this small girl to be so witty. He raised his hand, waving Levy to go to Lucy. She nodded, walking past the two men. The sound of the door opening then closing giving them the moment to talk. Gray turned, heading away from the door. Natsu followed close behind. A few rooms over, Gray stopped and entered the room he had taken. The room was smaller than Natsu's, but big enough for two people.

"Man, I'm so glad I got the bigg- Who's that?" Natsu's eyes were focused on the dark blue hair that laid on the pillow. Gray covered his eyes with his hand, sighing loudly.

"Hey Juiva, can you… leave for a moment please?" A pink tint covered his face as he watched the girl sit up with her tangled hair in her face.

"Oh, hello!" She scurried to put her clothes on, Natsu covered his eyes, facing away from the scene before him. Small footsteps were heard getting closer to him, he uncovered his eyes to see Gray, kissing the young woman. Natsu cleared his throat, the two of them pulled away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, see you soon, Gray-sama!" She told him, walking away. The door clicked behind her, Natsu turning to Gray with disappointment in his face.

"And I thought I was the man-whore. You slept with one of the maids already?" Natsu pointed at him, "What the fuck."

Gray lifted his hands, shrugging his shoulders. He relaxed his body and went over to a big couch on the wall beside the wall. His plopped down, looking over to Natsu. "Why must you marry her?"

Natsu stood staring at his best friend, didn't he know? It was another big reason they carried out their plan to takeover the kingdom. "So they will accept me as their king. Nothing more, nothing less."

Gray looked at him with a blank expression. He sighed louder, his head falling to the floor. "You were never a good liar."

Natsu glared at him, opening his mouth, "I'm not lying, asshole! What makes you think that?"

Gray glanced back at Natsu, "You know exactly what I mean. We have been here a whole two days. I know damn well you have gotten attached to her. For whatever reason, I don't know, but you enjoy seeing her. If it were any other female yesterday, you would have let it happen to her," He took a loud breath. "But yesterday, you stopped Loke from taking advantage of her, why is that Natsu?"

Natsu stepped back, a surprised look on his face. He narrowed his eyes towards the black haired man. He knew Gray was wrong, right? There's no way he cares for Lucy like that. Only for the kingdom. He just met her, is Gray crazy? Natsu rubbed his hand behind his neck, tapping his toes against the ground.

"She's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I could ever like her… Well, not right now…" He admitted, stopping his foot from tapping. Natsu studied Gray, his best friends face in his hands.

A large thump was heard as Natsu sat next to the bed. Sure, he enjoyed teasing Lucy and seeing her, but who wouldn't? Natsu couldn't even understand why he saved her. She's just some princess who refuses to marry him. He has to force her. No, he can't force her.

Natsu sighed, "Damn it, Gray. You got me thinking now."

Gray looked to Natsu, tilting his head at him. "You realize why you can't force her right?"

He nodded at him, "But that doesn't mean that I won't get her to fall for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Stop looking, Jackass!**_

Levy sat beside Lucy, the tray of food left untouched and cold. The bluenette stared at her friend, both women were silent. Levy stood, walking over to the large window near the bed. The sun hitting her face. The day was surprisingly sunny with a few clouds dotting the sky. Rustling bed sheets could be heard behind her as she turned back to Lucy. She watched as the blonde walked to the mirror by the door, seeing her messy complexion. Lucy sighed, sitting on a stool in front of it.

She opened multiple drawers, finding jewelry inside. Her eyes dead panned over the jewels. She didn't move, standing completely still with her back to her friend.

"You okay, Lu?" Levy asked softly, gazing at the blonde. Lucy could only close the drawer and nod weakly. She kept her eyes away from Levy. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine. It's just… these are my mothers." She said, her hand moving along the wooden vanity. The light brown colors meshing with one another. Lucy's eyes studied the craftsmanship.

"Don't be sad, Lu." Levy interrupted, who was now behind Lucy. "You know about this situation, it could benefit you."

She turned her, eyes flaring with a fire in them, "What the hell do you know Levy? That man killed my damned father."

Levy stepped back, she had thought that Jude was a horrible man. The reason she worked underneath him so her family could live easy from how she got paid. In the end, Jude raised the taxes two years before, leaving her family to also get executed or starve to death. He has refused her to send money to them. She had never told her best friend, because of how their relationship was. It would anger Lucy, or she could blame Levy for accusing her father.

"Look Lu, I'm sorry. Your father wasn't the best person. The only reason I worked for him was for my family. Then, once he raised the taxes, I couldn't help my family because there was too much money they owed and he refused to let me help them pay for it. They ended up dying. I never told you because you are my best friend." Levy explained, her head bowing to Lucy.

The princess sat back in a rush. Shock sat heavily in her chest. How did she never know this? Someone she truly cared about had gotten hurt from her father's actions? She laid her injured hand upon her thigh, her voice locked in the back of her throat.

The other hand pushed her off the seat, raising body raising above the chair. Her arms quickly wrapped around Levy, pulling her into her chest. The petite girl gasped, her body stiffened for a second before hugging her best friend back. As much as Lucy could be stubborn, Levy knew she could count on Lucy to have her back.

"I'm sorry, Levy." Lucy apologized, still having Levy in between her arms.

"Don't apologize, Lu. Just try and give these people a chance. I know what they have done, but they are not all that bad. They are really sweet, and a lot of the other maids are glad to not be threatened every other day." Levy explained to her.

Lucy's expression softened and she released Levy. A pain ran through her heart as the memory of saying goodbye to father ran through her mind. Lucy fell to her knees, sobbing in her hands. She knew her father was a bad person, but did she truly want to believe it? Of course not, but everyone around her said it was best if she moved on. Her hands gripped hard, nails sending a small pain through her palms.

The door flew open, Natsu walked in, Gray following behind him. Seeing Lucy on the floor, Natsu rushed to her side. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

Natsu's arms grasped the crying princess, holding her tight. Just what was she doing to him? He picked her up, hushing her to stay calm. He looked to Levy, guilt ran across her face, she glanced to the ground to avoid his staring eyes. Natsu brushed it off, walking over to the bed, he carefully put Lucy down, covering her under the thick blankets.

"Gray, Levy, please let us be." Natsu spoke sternly. Both Gray and Levy shared looks before leaving towards the door. A quiet click was heard, Natsu rotated his head to the bathroom door before turning back to the princess. "You should probably take a hot bath, it might make you feel better."

The princess flinched under the covers, "You're not going to look, right?"

Natsu's face looked aside, blushing like a mad man. "No, I won't. You have my word."

She nodded, pulling the sheets off her body. She climbed out of bed, Natsu moved aside for her, watching her leave to the bathroom. She could feel his stare watch her as she closed the bathroom door. The cold marble floor made her shiver. Her body moved on its own to the bath, turning on the hot water. Her nightgown fell to the floor, looking to the mirror, she takes off part of the bandages to reveal large black and blue bruises. Her eyes widened in horror, no wonder she had felt such intense pain. Lucy slowly lowered her arm, looking away in shame.

Lucy made her way over to the porcelain tub, already beginning to feel with warm water. She grabbed the side of the tub with her good arm, lifting herself over the side. She felt her arm slip, and she latched her injured hand onto the tub for balance. Instant pain shot up her limb. She cried out, releasing the side of the bathtub and falling backwards onto the marble floor. Her head bounced on the hard surface, stars blurring her vision as she attempted to stay conscious.

"Are you okay?!" Natsu came in yelling, the door wide open. Lucy was on the floor, her eyes squeezed shut in pain and holding her injured arm close to her chest. His mouth dropped open, only to close it and hurried to her, picking her up. He kept his gaze of her body to somewhere else in the bathroom, "I know you told me not to look, but how am I going to help you if you're uhh, butt ass naked?"

"Just help me to the damned tub! If you see anything, I don't care!" Lucy cried, her eyes still clenched shut.

"Alright-!" Natsu sputtered, trying to avoid staring at her. As he picked her up, he watched as below him, her large breasts bounced heavily. His eyes grew wide as he started to stare at her. "Uhh, _oh my God_…"

"Stop looking, Jackass!" Lucy shrieks, Natsu pulled his gaze from her beautiful body. He carefully assured that his hands were placed underneath her as he walked to the tub. Natsu tried to focus on the tub water instead of Lucy's boobs in his face. He finally lowered her smoothly into the warm water. She clung onto him for support until she was sitting properly in the bathtub, releasing him.

"You know… you don't have to be ashamed." He blurted out, blushing wildly. "Your body is amazing."

Lucy's eyes darted open, seeing Natsu stare into her eyes. She quickly covered her body, turning her gaze away from him. Her face felt like it was a hundred degrees.

"I'm sorry," He muttered. "I shouldn't have looked."

She heard him stand up, starting to walk to the door. Her hand reached out blindly, "Wait," Her voice cracked out, "Stay."

Natsu's mouth was open, but slowly shut seeing the blonde's desperate eyes. He nodded and sat against the tub, his back facing away from Lucy inside. The sloshing of water came to Natsu's ears. Every ounce of his body wanted to turn around and see the woman behind him. His heart knew that he shouldn't do it.

His lips parted as he spoke, "What was your mother like?"

Lucy turned to stare at the back of his head, "My mother?"

"Yeah, I know what your father was like, so what about her?"

Lucy sat for a moment, not sure how or why he wanted to know. Was this his way of trying to gain her trust, only to break it in the end? Though, it wouldn't hurt him to know, maybe he would change his mind on marrying her. "My mother was a sweet woman, only from what I remember. She was absolutely beautiful. Everyone in the castle loved her… She passed when I was six, died in her sleep. My father became a whole new person…"

Natsu brought his knees to his chest, huffing out a large breath. "I'm sorry," He turned, his eyes shut. He held out his hand, "I lost my mother before I even knew her."

Lucy carefully placed her hand on top of his, before she knew it her hand was up to his lips. She gasped, her body went stiff as a board. Lucy relaxed once she had seen that his eyes were still shut. The scene before her didn't seem to move, froze in time. Her lips were soft against her damped hand.

Natsu pulled away slowly, placing her hand in the water once more. He turned back around, his head buried in his knees. Lucy pulls her hand out from the water and studies it. The warmth of his lips still left on her hand.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked, unmoving her eyes from her hand.

Natsu unburied his face, standing up, and moving towards the door. He stopped, the door only partly open, "I wanted you to know that you're not the only person who has lost someone close to them."

He closed the door without saying another word. Lucy blinked multiple times before standing in the tub, hesitantly stepping out of it. She stood there, staring at the door. Natsu ran across her mind, more thoughts going in her head.

She turned and emptied the water out of the tub. Hearing it drain slowly. Her eyes went to the counter, seeing a dry towel folded neatly on it. Reaching for it with her good hand, she brought it to her body. The dry towel was warm against her damp body.

A quick jolt of pain went through her arm as she gently dried off her injured arm. She winced while wrapping the towel around her naked body. Lucy walked to the door, opening it partly. She peaked out, Natsu was sitting on the bed reading a light pink book.

Lucy's eyes widened, she shrieked and darted out of the door. Running up to him and snatching the book from his grip.

"What the hell! Don't read this!" Lucy shouted at him. Her face read with anger and embarrassment.

Natsu looked at his now empty hands and smirked. "What a nice diary you have."

Lucy slammed it shut, huffing away towards the door. Grabbing the knob, she quickly twisted it open, and swinging the door. She marched out, holding the book in hand. Lucy growled down the corridor, seeing her room door in sight.

What is she doing? Her father was killed in this very room, wasn't he? Lucy stood outside the closed door, staring it down, with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

She took a deep breath and threw the door open. Her steps became hesitant, while her eyes scanned each part of the room, mostly the floor. She tilted her head, the floor was completely clean. Where was the stains? No blood, no nothing. Did Natsu lie where he had killed her father?

Lucy fully walked in, setting her diary on her dresser. The carpet was as soft as she remembered, feeling happy as she walked across to her bed. Lucy sat on the fluffy bed, sinking into it. Memories came flooding back to her in waves, moments she once cherished, now nothing but distant times. She smiled lightly, remembering the times with her mother and father.

Laying down, she gazed up at the ceiling, studying its old details. Lucy sighed slowly, enjoying the quiet atmosphere around her. No maids, no princess duties, no yelling. Just Lucy.

A door click caught Lucy's attention, she turned her head towards it, seeing that the door was now closed. She didn't close it, did she? She sat up, having an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Lucy laid back down, thinking nothing of it.

As she shut her eyes, attempting to ease her nerves, she heard a faint noise at the window. She furrowed her brow as she finally opened her eyes. The widow was pulled open, a cold wind fluttering the curtains. She turned her head, just in time to see a dark shape looming over the bed.

Adrenaline spiked through her chest as she jumped up, but not before the figure tacked her back down. Rough hands grasped her, tightly restraining her attempts to flee. She opened her mouth to scream, a hard hand clamping over her lips.

Her muffled yells went unheeded as the attacker began to pull something over her head. It was thick and scratchy. She began to kick wildly.

"Stop struggling!" A male voice commanded, followed by a heavy blow to her head. Her limbs instantly went limp, her head falling to the side as the world snapped into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**She Tends To Wander**_

The castle sat like a tomb in a veil of silence. Natsu stood, his arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot against the carpet. Lucy had stormed out about half an hour ago, and hadn't come back. He let out an exasperated breath, unfolding his arms and stomping towards her room. The door was left shut. He contained himself and rapped gently on the door.

"Lucy? You in there?" He baited a response, twiddling his thumbs. "You're not still mad at me for reading you diary, are you?"

There was silence. He knit his brows. "Look, I'm trying to apologize here, cut me some slack."

The silence taunted him and tinged his temper. Natsu banged his fist onto the door. "Hello?!"

He reached out, grasping the knob and twisting it open. A chill swept over him. The first thing he noticed was the open window, a cold breeze sweeping the room. The bed was neatly made, the long, light brown curtains danced beside the window. Natsu moved to the window and frowned. Someone must have left it open. He gently closed it, allowing the curtains to finally settle. She must have left her room and gone somewhere else in the castle. He sighed, giving the room one last glance before exiting.

He stepped out, closing the door behind him. Down the corridor, Gray was seen walking towards the room. Juvia was clinging to his side like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Ice Princess, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked, walking up to him. Gray and Juvia stopped in front of Natsu. Juvia unlatched from Gray, standing beside him.

"I thought she was with you?" Gray asked concerned, thinking that his best friend was going crazy.

"No, she isn't. That's why I'm asking you, dipshit," Natsu started. "She took a bath, and when she was done, she seen that I was reading her diary. Then, she stormed out and I haven't seen her since."

Gray looked to Juvia, a questioning look on his face. "I haven't seen Miss Lucy. You sure she isn't around here? She tends to wander."

Natsu pushed them aside, realizing that maybe little miss perfect might not be 'missing'. "Look around." He snapped. He marched towards the other rooms, slamming doors open, and yelling for her. Erza walked around the corner, only after hearing Natsu scream like a maniac.

"Goddamnit! Erza- send out a fucking search party, the princess has escaped!" He yelled furiously.

Erza nodded quickly, she started sprinting down the corridor. As she spun around the corner, she leapt onto the railing and slid down the stairwell. Running outside, a mass of knights looked her way once hearing the large doors slam open.

"Everyone, the princess has escaped. Find her!" Erza demanded. Her red hair flowing behind her, as her voice echoed in the distance.

A barrage of horses reeled in their stalls as the knights clambered onto them. Reins whipped as they took off in a thundering of horse hooves hitting the dirt. Erza led the charge down through the main gates. The knights began to branch off through the village, spreading themselves out and combing through the streets. The horses moved fast and powerfully through the dirt-coated alleyways.

Erza's eyes frantically looked around trying to find bright blonde hair. If she went back empty handed, Natsu would have her head on a pike. The hooves striked against the cobblestone road. A knight galloped up to Erza, his face ashen.

"Captain Scarlet, the princess is nowhere in sight! The East side of the troops searched every building. The West side couldn't find anything either." He explained.

Erza took a deep breath, "We might have to go farther out, start scouting the forest. She couldn't have gone too far."

* * *

Lucy awoke to the soft rocking of wood underneath her, unfamiliar voices surrounding her. She groaned involuntarily, her head beginning to throb with pain. The memories came back in pieces, but she remembered the fear and panic. She blinked her eyes open, the voices ceasing as she came to. A lantern hung over her, it swayed back and forth, the flame casting shadows across the interior. Two men sat around her, both looking down at her. She appeared to be inside of a moving carriage, she could feel the wheels hitting rocks under her. She heard the hoofbeats of horses pulling them along. She tried to sit up, before a big hand pushed her back down.

"Stay down, Lucy. You need your rest." A male's voice said to her. His words resonated in her ears, not knowing who's voice it was. Nonetheless, she sat up, going against what the man had said.

"Like hell if you think I'm laying down." Her eyes adjusted to see a man in armor in front of her. He had a hard expression with spiky brown hair overlaying his toned skin. Where had she seen this man before?

Shifting her gaze, Lucy looked next to her, feeling waves of confusion and happiness. There was a man she knew all too well smiling beside her.

"You know, swearing isn't very lady-like, daughter." He giggled through his teeth. Lucy lunged at him, hugging his large torso. She could hear his heartbeat through his tattered clothing. Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled from ear to ear.

"I thought you were dead, Father…" She whispered softly, not sure if she was dreaming or not. She pulled away, looking at her father's face.

"Well, believe it or not, I thought I was never going to see you again, but here we are." He choked out. "That man threatened to kill me if I ever stepped foot back into the castle. I was sure he was going to kill me. He wanted to be king, didn't he?"

Lucy nodded, "He had told me that he killed you with his own hands… Why would he lie?" She muttered quietly to herself. The man across from her leaned forward and looked at Lucy, grabbing her attention.

"We won't have to worry about him for long though. We are taking our kingdom back." He said sternly, keeping his eyes glued to Lucy.

Lucy tilted her head, staring at the man, "What? I'm confused. Do you plan on taking back the kingdom?"

He sat back, looking to Jude, "Why don't you explain."

Jude rested a hand on his daughters shoulder, her eyes pulling off the man and back to her father. "What had happened after I left, I went to the Straight family for help. We are gathering their armies and taking them back to Fiore. We are taking back our home, Lucy."

"I'm sorry, but are you Dan?" She asked, ignoring what her father had said. He nodded at her and she groaned silently to herself. Did that mean as soon as they took back Fiore she'd have to marry this ugly man? She thought to herself that marrying Natsu would be a better option. Then, she shook her head of those thoughts; both men were unbearable.

"That means _if _we get our home back, we would resume where we had left off. Finishing those wedding plans, _right_?" She was angry. If she knew that Natsu didn't really kill her father, she would had been so much happier, besides the point where he ripped her dress.

Jude sighed, knowing exactly what his daughter was doing, "Yes Lucy, this is your future husband. Regardless of what you may want, you will marry him."

"Lucy," Dan started, "You _will_ marry me." His voice became low and dark. Lucy's head snapped to Dan, her eyes flaring with fury.

"Excuse me. I will do no such thing." She stated, her eyes staring him down.

"You will. You honestly want to go back?" He asked, laughing at her.

"I'd rather go back to a place where I know I have my freedom, than be stuck with a man who wants to tie me down for money. Go to hell." She hissed at him. Her hand lashed out, grabbing the handle of the carriage door and swinging it open. She watched her father's eyes grow wide before she leapt forward and hurled herself out of the moving carriage.

The ground was unkind to the princess as she hit it, rolling in the grass before coming to a stop. Leaves were tangled in her hair as she quickly leapt up, the adrenaline buzzing through her. The horses were ordered to halt. She didn't have much time of a headstart as she turned and took off running into the woods.

Branches snagged her clothing as she ran, feet thumping in rhythm. The horses couldn't follow her through here. Her eyes narrowed in determination. She didn't know where she was headed, but the most important thing was distancing herself from Dan. Her breathing came steady as she fell into a familiar pattern. The trees blurred by her. She could no longer hear them behind her.

Lucy continued through the underbrush until she burst out of the forest. A village was laid before her, causing her to finally skid to a stop in order to catch her breath. She panted as she glanced behind her, ensuring she hadn't been pursued. Once she assured herself she was momentarily clear, she snuck towards the closest building. It was a wooden shack that appeared vacant, a temporary safe haven. She ducked inside, nearly tripping over her long dress. She scowled as she shut the door behind her.

Looking down at the torn up dress, she grabbed a piece near her waist, jerking it away from her. The sound of ripping fabric rang in the area around her. Why had they picked a nightgown that was so long? Tearing away the rest, she threw it aside and gazed outside the broken windows. Her father nor Dan seemed to be in sight, but she knew if she stayed there, they might show up.

Lucy gazed at the door, exiting through it. She kept her head low has she went deeper into the village. A horrible smell hit her nose, she groaned heavily, trying to ignore it. The number of bodies in the village started to grow as she went into the center, she kept her head low, trying her best not to look at people that she passed by. Lucy's body swayed back and forth, lightly bumping into people as she walked quickly.

Suddenly her shoulder slammed into someone heavily. She stumbled backwards, before she could regain her balance, a strong hand grappled her shoulder. An unfamiliar man grinned grotesquely at her as his eyes hungrily looked over her body.

Lucy pulled hard at his vice-like grasp, eyes darting around for help. The passerbyers kept their eyes low, no one stepping in to help. Her heart sunk as the man began to pull her closer to him, her feet kicking at the dirt road and teeth grinding in protest.

"Let me go!" She snapped, writhing against him.

"Hands off." A second voice growled. Dan came forward, shoving the other man backwards. "She's mine."

The man narrowed his eyes and brushed himself off, "Finders keepers, buddy."

Dan huffed, putting himself between the man and Lucy. "What the hell do you want with her, anyways?"

"Need to make money one way or another." The man replied, his eyes moving past Dan to the blonde girl behind him.

"Enough." Dan rose his fists. "Back off."

The man roared and charged, swinging a hard jab to Dan's face. Dan dodged, clipping the man's jaw and slamming his knee into his groin. The man yelped in pain, tripping backwards. Dan moved in, using the window to pound the side of his head with his fist. The man toppled to the ground listlessly.

Dan turned around, Lucy already beginning to run away. He snagged her dress, pulling her clothing and dragging her back to him. "Not so fast, princess."

Lucy cried in defiance, eyes scanning the villagers for aid. She caught a glimpse of pink, and hope surged in her chest. Her mouth open, heart thumping against her chest.

"Natsu! Help!" She screamed, the pink had shifted, showing the familiar face she had seen over the past few days. He started running towards her, Lucy flared her arm high enough for him to see over the crowd of people. He picked up his feet, sprinting to her.

He stopped abruptly. Natsu's hair moved slowly in the wind as he stared dead-panned at the scene in front of him. Everything fell away as he watch the girl he had fallen for kiss the very man that had her in his grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**I Won't Let Him.**_

Lucy's eyes were filled with shock. The feeling of Dan's cold lips against hers made her want to scream in horror. He pulled away, gazing at the woman in front of him. Dan's mouth formed a smirk, leaning in closer to Lucy's face.

"Get used to that, sweetheart." He mocked her. Her hand formed a fist, her knuckles turning white.

"You shouldn't have done that, asshole." She picked up her fist, slamming it against his face. He fell to the ground, yelping loudly as he hit the ground. He looked up to her, his eyes stared her down.

"You just hit me!" He shouted, getting back up on his feet.

"And you're going to regret touching me." She laughed and turned away, Dan's hand went to reach for her, only to be grabbed by the wrist.

He turned, Natsu's head was to the ground. His breathing was unsteady. "Ever fucking touch her again and I'll _kill_ you."

Natsu kept his gaze lowered as he twisted Dan's arm sharply. Dan cried out in pain, but Natsu continued to twist it until a bone-shattering snap was audible. Dan screamed in agony, collapsing to his knees. Finally, Natsu looked up. Lucy only smiling cheerfully, Natsu followed her, wrapping an arm around her body.

"I'm ready to go back when you are." She said, Natsu laughed lightly.

"Since when are you willing to come with me willingly?" He turned to her, moving his hand down to intertwin with hers.

"Well you didn't really kill my father, but we'll talk about that later." She finished, Natsu gulped, only hoping she would still trust him afterwards.

Moments later, they were next to a white horse, Natsu picked up Lucy, putting her on the steed. He leaped on after she was set and ready to go. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's muscled torso, leaning into him as he snapped the reins and the horse took off galloping down the dirt road. The villagers scattered to make a path for them. They rode through the village in a comfortable silence, the only sound being the hoofbeats underneath. Lucy finally relaxed for the first time that day, watching the scenery pass them.

"Stop! I demand you to stop!" A deep voice yelled that at them ahead. Lucy leaned over Natsu's shoulder, only to see two men in armor and her father block the road before them.

"Hold on, Natsu. I'll handle this." Lucy said with anger in her voice.

Natsu pulled the reins, the horse coming to a halt a few feet away from the guards. Lucy jumped off, her feet lightly hitting the ground. She walked to her father in a steady pace. Jude moved in front of the guards, meeting his daughter halfway. She stopped, her arms crossed in front of her. Her father's footsteps slowed, stopping in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing, Lucy?" He growled at her.

Lucy leaned her head slightly to the side, "I'm not going with you, Father. I'm going back to Fiore without you."

Jude picked up his hand from his side, "How dare you!" Lucy slapped his hand away from her.

"There is nothing in this world that would make me come back to you," Her voice was ice cold. "All the money in the world can't buy you happiness. I figured that out when mom died. So if you think I'm just going to marry Dan, you're dead wrong."

She turned away from him, heading back towards Natsu, who had a smirk plastered on his face. Jude's expression was blank, he faced the guards, "Let's go."

As Natsu helped Lucy back on the horse, she watched as her father went back to the carriage nearby, and see it move to the village. Jude stuck his head out, "We will be back for the kingdom."

Natsu pulled on the reins, the horse moving from a trot to a gallop.

* * *

"Why did you lie to me?" Lucy asked Natsu. They had arrived back at the castle moments earlier. The two had headed to the room they had been staying in. No one had entered the room since they had gotten back.

Natsu let out a deep breath, "Because… I had thought if you didn't know your father was alive, you'd be lonely enough to marry me. Apparently I didn't see how stubborn you were going to be." He turned his head, facing the woman next to him. "And I was going to tell you after you stormed out, but then you were kidnapped."

Both of them had collapsed on the bed after entering the room, exhausted from the events earlier. Lucy stared up at the ceiling, the warm sun hitting her face from the window. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I don't know if I want to be married to yet… I mean, you're sweet, Natsu, I just… I want to know that I can trust you. It's hard to do that when you lied to me."

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized. He moved his hand to hers, grabbing it lightly, "But, I'm still going to try."

They laid there in silence, only hearing quiet breathing coming from both of them. Natsu turned his head, Lucy had fallen asleep. He smiled lightly, leaning into her face. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He whispered.

Natsu moved slowly, leaving the bed. He covered Lucy up with the blankets, watching her snuggle into them. He turned and tiptoed to the door, pulling it lightly to leave. Once out, he closed it behind him, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He sighed once fully out. Had he fallen this hard for her? What came over him at act so caring for a woman like her? Natsu walked down the corridor, it was quiet. Through the silence, laughing could be heard down the hall, bouncing off the walls, making it louder. As Natsu drew closer to the laughter, he found it was coming from Juvia, who once again was clinging to Gray.

He sigh, lightly rolling his eyes. "Juiva, I know you want to go have some _fun_ with Gray, but I'd like to speak with him."

Juvia nodded, letting go of her beloved. She waved goodbye to both men, turning and walking away from both of them. Gray stared her down, his mouth having spit spill out of it. Natsu looked at him, his eyes narrowing and a brow raising. "Gray, stop drooling like a fucking idiot."

Gray snapped out of his trance and spun around quickly to his best friend. "I'm not an idiot, flame brain!"

Natsu laughed, it boomed throughout the corridor. He shook his head slightly before he started to walk away from Gray. Once Gray had noticed, he followed close behind. The two were silent, both enjoying the silence. They approached the throne room, two maids open the large doors for them. Erza stood by the throne, her head down to the ground, but her stance still held strong. Her eyes pulled up to Natsu as he drew closer to the throne. She picked her head up, bowing to him as he passed.

He flopped down on the throne, huffing loudly. "Erza, Gray." He paused, looking at both of them. His hands intertwined, covering his mouth, "I didn't kill the king."

Gray stepped back, looking at Natsu wide eyed. Erza shared looks with Gray before they both looked at the king. Erza shook her head, rubbing her neck. "But why? Wasn't that the whole plan?"

Natsu kept his eyes low. He had told them that he killed the king, it was their plan from the beginning. He knew he might lose their trust, but it was better for him to tell them, unlike how Lucy had found out. "I'm sorry."

Gray laughed lightly, "We kind of knew you hadn't."

Natsu pulled his hands away from his face, looking to Gray with confusion. "What do you mean you 'kind of' knew I hadn't?"

Erza stepped forward, "We had only thought you hadn't was because you're brutal with your kills, the king's body was never found or thrown away."

Natsu sighed, sitting up in the throne. They were too smart for their own good at times. Given how well they also knew Natsu, nothing could never get pass them. Natsu stood up slowly, giving a glance at Gray. "Listen Natsu, we are not mad at you. But you should tell Lucy that her father isn't dead."

Natsu grabbed the back of his neck, sighing softly. "Yeah, uh, about that… She already knows… That's also why I came to talk to you guys." He let go of his neck, his hand falling to his side. "We met her kidnappers. Her father and Dan Straight. They plan on getting the kingdom back."

Gray and Erza stared at Natsu, then sharing looks with each other. Erza went up to Natsu and grabbed his jacket, tugging him forward, "So you're telling me the guy you let go, now is trying to take his kingdom back?"

Natsu stiffend and he nodded, "I know, I shouldn't have let him go- I should have killed him."

Erza sighed, removing her hands off Natsu's jacket and placing her hand on her hip. Gray places his hands over his face, groaning lightly. Natsu relaxed, plopping down on that small steps in front of the throne. Burying his face in his hands, he felt defeated.

"He won't take over the kingdom." A female voice cut through the silence. Three heads turned to the doors, Lucy walked through. Natsu's mouth opened wide, gawking at the woman who walked in. His eyes were locked on the princess. She was wearing a short black vest with a brown belt, a short white skirt, thigh high brown boots, and her hair in a long ponytail. She walked through the throne room up to the three, her hair swaying behind her.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered out, standing up and meeting her. "What do mean?"

She stopped inches away from Natsu. The room was silent as she jutted her chin up.

"I won't let him." She said, curling her fist.

Natsu blinked, taken aback. He glanced to Gray and Erza who both looked just as shocked.

"You're… Helping us?" Natsu tilted his head like a confused puppy. "After everything we've done… Why?"

Lucy looked at the faces around her, focusing on Natsu, "I've never seen first-hand what my father had done to the people of Fiore. I never want that to happen again- and if that means fighting beside you, then so be it."

Natsu allowed the surprise to melt from his face, instead he furrowed his brows, "You're willing to fight against your own father?"

Lucy was quite a moment, choosing her words carefully, "I will do whatever it takes to keep him from power."

Natsu finally smirked, "That's what I like to hear. We still need to discuss things of your father's allies. We cannot allow them to regain control of the throne. Come on," he held out his hand to Lucy. "We should talk more about this. Gray, Erza, I will keep you two updated."

Lucy took his hand, gazing into his eyes, almost in a trance as she allowed him to lead her. Their steps became in sync as they walked away from the still shocked people behind them. Natsu held Lucy's hand tight, afraid to let go. Lucy only sighed happily, giggling shortly after.

"The look on your face was priceless." She laughed out.

"Hey! You'd be surprised too if some girl you threatened days ago is willing to work with you." He defended himself, holding his other hand in the air out of frustration. Natsu's lips made a frown, he pouted down the corridor as Lucy continued to laugh at him.

"Oh, don't be so butt hurt." She said in between giggles. Natsu looked to his side, his expression softening. The look of the princess being happy made her look beautiful. He felt as if his air escaped his lungs.

Lucy turned to him, noticing his stare. She stuck out her tongue, giving him a small raspberry before letting go of his hand and sprinting away from him. Natsu looked at his hand then at the princess, only to run after her. He grinned as his feet slammed against the ground. Lucy giggled feet in front of him, trying to keep her run.

Lucy bursts through the bedroom door, Natsu following close behind. Natsu jumped after her, his arms wrapping around her body. Their laughs joined together as Natsu tackled Lucy to the bed. They sighed, catching their breath. Silent steady breathing, Natsu sighed heavily, Lucy followed suit, only after bumping her arm next to him.

Natsu sat up, studying the girl beneath him. Her mouth formed a small smile as her arm lifted up placing her hand gently on Natsu's head. His thick hair kept Lucy's hand lifted partly, her fingers intertwined in his locks. Her expression softened, eyes begging to close. Lucy raised her head as she pulled Natsu, his head coming down to hers. His eyes opened wide in shock, he wanted to scream in joy, but he melted into the kiss that Lucy was giving him. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss between them. They pulled away, staring at each other deep in the eyes.

"Lucy… marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Follow The Trail**_

Lucy pushed Natsu off her violently. She stood to her feet, scurrying across the room. Natsu fell to the ground, looking at the blonde. Her breathing became unsteady. Her head tilted down to the floor, she crossed her arms.

"I told you I wasn't ready, Natsu." She stared him down, her legs locked in place. She turned away from him. Natsu stood off the carpet, standing to his feet. He took a small step forward but stopped. His hand was held out slightly in front of him. He sighed and placed it back at his side.

"But you said you would help us." Natsu frowned.

"Yes, _help_, Natsu, not marry!" Lucy threw up her hands in exasperation. "You can't… Rush this."

Natsu crossed his arms. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do, but…" Lucy tried to look anywhere but at Natsu. "I can't control these emotions."

Natsu peered at her in curiosity, and she finally met his eyes. He stepped closer, holding out his arms. As his legs moved, Lucy moved back away. Her eyes still locked on his. Realization hit him, she was right. He came to a stop and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry… I guess I can't control mine either." He scratched the back of his neck, slowing standing up. Natsu looked to her, tears rolled down her face. His eyes widened and he rushed to her. Natsu's arm clung around her, his whispers hushed her shaking body.

Natsu sighed, Lucy could feel his breath against her neck. Lucy shoved Natsu away, tears still running down her face. "I… I need time to think."

Lucy continued to back away before she was at the door, she looked back at Natsu. His face full of concern, he didn't move as he watched her leave the room.

* * *

"Miss Lucy, this would benefit the kingdom greatly if you married him. He is much more fit to be this kingdom's king, granted he did overthrow it." Mirajane explained.

"She's right, Lucy." Levy piped in. "You can save the kingdom this way."

"I don't know…" Lucy bit her lip and looked at the floor. She wanted to be sure that marrying him would be the right for her and her kingdom.

"What other choice do you have?" Juvia stared at her across the room. "Marrying Natsu is the only way."

"I just- let me think!" Lucy put her hands to her head.

"Come on, Miss Lucy, there isn't time to think!" Mirajane took a step forward. "Your father is gathering enemy forces! You have to make a choice now!"

"What are you waiting for, this is the fate of Fiore in your hands!" Juvia clenched her hands. "We are counting on you!"

Lucy closed her eyes tightly to block out the anxious eyes of the servants surrounding her. "I can't just- we barely know each other-"

"He saved your life, didn't he?" Levy chimed in, her voice gentle but persistent. "Lucy, we're running low on options here."

"Hurry up and decide-, either you marry him or-"

"STOP!" Lucy bellowed, her eyes shooting open as angry tears built pressure behind her eyes. She glared around the room in silence before shaking her head roughly and stomping out, pushing past them in a rage-filled silence. "Get out."

The servants all shared looks before hurrying out of the room. Levy quickly shut the door behind her, leaving the princess in her thoughts. Of course she knew that marrying Natsu would benefit her kingdom, but it was too much all at once.

She grew up confined to the castle, trapped all her life- and she refused to be trapped once more in marriage. Tears pricked her eyes. She felt helpless. She didn't want to marry someone yet, she felt young and free for the first time in her life. But Natsu… Her mind drifted to the pink haired boy who somehow managed to pop into her life and change her life. Natsu.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, changing into her nightgown and climbing into bed. She needed a good night's rest to think things over. She blinked the water from her eyes. Everything would be better in the morning… she hoped.

* * *

"We need Makarov." Natsu said, facing Gray with a hard expression. He leaned against the arm of the throne, staring at Gray.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gray questioned.

"Gray, we need as many people to fight against Jude and his army. It's going to be a war. Makarov is Fairy Tail's leader still and if anyone can give us the upper hand, it's him." Natsu responded in confidence. "But the kingdom is still loyal to Jude… If I could only marry Lucy and show them they can trust me…"

Gray wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want to marry Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes bulged, sputtering as he quickly straightened himself. "Ahem. Yes."

"Your face says otherwise." Gray smirked.

Natsu felt his blush burn his cheeks as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "She's… She's different than the others girls." Natsu saw the teasing look Gray was giving him. "And I know what you're thinking- but Lucy is special. She isn't a mindless, blonde bimbo, she's smart and strong and-" Natsu saw a grin sneak across Gray's face. He cleared his throat. "Anyways. This has nothing to do with our plan to bring back Makarov."

Gray chuckled at the embarrassment smeared across his best friend's face. "Yeah, the plan."

"Look, just locate Makarov and bring him here, okay? I'll take care of the rest." Natsu turned to leave.

"And where are you going?" Gray lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm going to work on gaining the kingdom's loyalty." Natsu said.

"Hmpf. Good luck with that." Gray laughed as he watched Natsu leave the throne room.

* * *

The slow moment of Lucy's eyes blinked and adjusted to the dark room around her. Parts of the room lit up from the moonlight shining through the window. A sweet smell hit her nose as she looked to her left, she had found a candlestick that looked freshly lit. Lucy sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing the handle and pulling it closer to her. On the base of the candlestick was a small folded piece of paper with her name written in cursive. She opened the small paper, holding it close to the light.

_Follow the trail._

Lucy turned her head away from the paper, looking around the dim room. The moonlight didn't do much to light the room. Lucy sighed and moved the candle to see more of the room. The small flame made it a bit easier to see. As she looked around, a trail of rose petals leading out of the open door caught her attention. She set the paper down on the bed, moving her feet over the side. Lucy slid off the bed, and started walking over the petals. The rose petals continued down the corridor, growing thicker with each few steps.

Lucy came to a halt, noticing that the trail ended. Her eyes moved up, seeing the doors that led to Natsu's room. Her hand lifted, slowly moving towards the door. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but her hand kept reaching towards the handle. She grabbed it firmly, twisting the knob slowly. The door opened with a small creek, Lucy peeked inside, her eyes glancing around. She saw that the room was dark, her feet moved forward, walking all the way in the room.

She closed the door behind her, a small click alerted her telling her the door was fully closed. She continued to walk into the darkness, placing the candle on the vanity, "Natsu?"

It was silent, not a single moment or voice could be heard in the room. Warm big arms wrapped around her. Lucy shrieked loudly, only to have her mouth covered. Lucy started to panic, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Why does this keep happening to her?

"Calm down, you'll wake up the whole kingdom if you yell louder." a male voice reached her ears. Lucy recognized it almost immediately. Natsu loosened his grip on the princess. His hands fell to his side. Lucy relaxed, turning to Natsu. His head was to the floor, and he was twiddling his thumbs. Lucy looked him up and down, confusion filling her face. She wasn't sure what to do, her legs stayed in place as if weighs were attached to them.

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispered, his head still to the floor. Natsu's eyes glanced up, looking at Lucy's big brown ones. They stayed there before Lucy stepped forward, inches away from him. Natsu stood wide eyed, his mouth opened slightly, "Listen Lucy… I'm really sorry. I shouldn't force you to marry me. You haven't even been outside these walls other than when your father took you. I can't begin to imagine the pain you've been through these years. And the last thing you need is for some guy you just met to force you to marry him. I'm sorry."

He paused and glanced up to Lucy. Their eyes locked, not straying away from one another. Natsu closed his mouth, sealing away the flow of complaints that he wanted to tell her. Her hair laid carefully on her shoulders, giving it a bit of a bounce to the end of it. She had a small smile plastered on her face, and her brown eyes slightly closed. She looked like a cute mess, enough for him to want to keep her in his arms.

Before he knew, they both leaned in, locking lips. Lucy knew she couldn't resist having these feelings towards him. He made her heart flutter with his laughs and the way he looked at her. He had even saved her life twice now. Even so, she still didn't want to be married at the moment. Natsu stood shocked at first, only to quickly wrap his arms around her. He pulled her tightly, beriding any space between them. His eyes closed, enjoying her plump lips against his. A feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he deepened the kiss, tilting Lucy's head back. She followed, placing her hand on his jaw, feeling his warm skin on the palm of her hand.

The roughness of the kiss faded, Natsu and Lucy pulled away, catching their breaths. Both had felt as though they were in a trance. Lucy's eyes were stuck on his lips, realizing how soft they were when they touched hers. She moved a hand up, touching her lips. Natsu giggled lightly, leaning again to her. His forehead gently hit hers. They both laughed, as Lucy put her arms around Natsu's torso. Natsu took a deep breath, his eyes staring into Lucy's. Trying to find exactly what to say to her. He took a deep breath and pulled away a bit.

"For now, help me defend this kingdom from your father. That's my number one priority. He can't come back into power, he would plunge this kingdom back into the horrible state it was in. And when you're ready for it, marry me." He whispered out, caressing Lucy's cheek. She nodded softly before releasing her grasp on him. She intertwined her fingers with his, pulling him to the bed. His eyes widened and he gasped, "Oh my god, you're not planning to sleep with me are you?"

Lucy's head whipped around, glaring him down. "What? No, what the hell? I'm just tired," she released his hand, "For that comment, you can sleep on the damn floor."

Natsu gawked, holding his arms out, "Wait, wait, woah too far! I'm sorry! Forgive me, Luce!"

"Luce?" She asked him as she pulled the blanket down.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute. Do you not think?" He replied, folding his arms.

Lucy laughed at him and plopped down on the bed. She looked over to him and patted the empty space next to her. Willingly, Natsu moved over to her and slowly got on the bed. He wasn't even sure of himself. Why did she suddenly have a change of heart? The questions rolled over in his head, going in loops. Natsu watched as the princess laid on her back, breathing steadily. He leaned over, kissing her forehead. After a few seconds, he set his face in the pillow, a soft breathing came from next to him. Natsu turned his head back, eyeing Lucy. It was too dark for him to see, but he knew she had fallen asleep next to him.

He moved his arm, grabbing her small body and pulling it closer to him. He heard the princess sigh quietly, as he nuzzled his face in her neck. A sweet smell came to his nose, making him smile to himself. He closed his eyes one more time before keeping them shut. Natsu knew what he wanted and this was it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Are they as Fluffy as They Look?**_

"You have to convince her that she cannot work with the enemy. I'm paying you a lot to not mess this up, Mystogan." Jude said, staring across at Mystogan. The pair stood in an empty meeting room, a bag of coins sitting on the table between them.

"Now that's just for your daughter. I'm going to need a little extra for killing the salamander." Mystogan slammed his dagger into the table, the blade digging into the wood as he spun in lazily in front of him. The metal gleamed in the torchlight as his fingers gripped the hilt. Jude's eyes followed the blade dancing across the table, gulping thickly as he nodded quickly.

"Of-of course. The rest will be paid once the job is done. Consider this, an incentive." Jude pushed the bag of coins across the wooden table. His eyes never left the knife. Mystogan took the bag, the coins jingled with the harsh movement. He stood and glared at the former king.

"Y'know it's too bad that you can't even do the dirty work yourself." He scoffed. "Some king you turned out to be."

* * *

"Last night, when Natsu and I were talking, he said he was going to get the kingdom's loyalty. Do you think he is just using Lucy or is there something more to it?" Gray questioned Erza. She shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to think at all.

The doors to the throne room slid open. Natsu and Lucy walked through them, holding hands, giggling lightly to themselves. Gray's shocked expression grew, Erza turned around trying to see what Gray was staring at

She gasped, turning back to Gray, "Uhh, I would take that as in he means it."

"Holy shit, he actually did it." He said, expression unchanged.

Natsu smiled brightly at his friends, "Good morning!"

Gray and Erza murmured a reply, still surprised to see Natsu so cheery. Natsu sauntered up to the throne, releasing Lucy before collapsing into the large chair. He leaned back and took a deep sigh of contentment. Lucy stood by his side, smiling happily for the first time in awhile.

Gray's stunned face slowly melted into a knowing smirk. He raised his eyebrows and leaned close so only Natsu could hear him, "So. You uh, _earned the kingdom's loyalty_, huh?"

Natsu choked, regaining his composure. "Ah- kind of."

Gray's smirk widened. "Are they as fluffy as they look?"

"First of all, no. We didn't do anything. Second, we are dating, kind of." Natsu glanced towards Lucy with a small smile. She leaned towards him, giving a tiny kiss on the cheek.

All Erza could do was point blankly, not knowing exactly what was happening. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat loudly. The three people in front of her turned to her. "Could we please carry on with the meeting, Natsu?"

Natsu cleared his throat, readjusting his position. "Ah- yes, right. Send in Makarov."

Near the doors, Mirajane bowed to Natsu's request. Both Mirajane and Levy opened the doors, a small man was behind them. He walked through, greeting the maids as he passed. They nodded in reply, keeping quiet to themselves. As he reached the throne, he bowed.

"You don't have to treat me like that, Gramps." Natsu stood to greet the old man. He looked up, seeing Natsu with his arms out to him.

"It baffles me that you succeeded. In any case, congrats." Makarov said happily. He hugged Natsu, they pulled away. Erza and Gray greeted him afterwards. "It's nice to see you guys too."

Makarov stepped back, looking at the people in front of him. He cleared his throat, "Now why do you need the guild members to help you in this 'war' of yours?"

Natsu sighed, "Well, uhh, you see Jude has allied with the neighboring kingdom. The Straights."

Makarov thought for a moment before looking to Gray and Erza, "Are you okay with him doing this?"

They shared looks, Gray looked to Natsu before turning back to Makarov. "All three of us had agreed from the beginning that Jude had run this kingdom to shit. So yeah, I would say that we are okay with it."

Makarov turned his back to them, taking a few steps forward. "I don't know that I want to get Fairy Tail involved. Not all of them have the same opinion on how Jude ran the kingdom. Some of them may like how he ran it or some will dislike it. It's the whole reason why I didn't let Fairy Tail help you the first time."

"Listen, Gramps, I know it is hard for you to not want them, but what if Natsu talks to them himself?" Erza questioned him. She stepped forward, throwing her arms out in front of her. "Gramps, we had to do something, Jude was making this kingdom go to hell! It didn't matter what happened to anyone, but him! I'm sure that Lucy could speak for part of it!"

Lucy put her hand on Erza's shoulder, the redhead turned around, staring at the girl. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Lucy stepped forward, staring at Makarov's eyes. "My father wasn't the best king. He was rude and violent, even towards the servants. He never let me out of this very castle. Natsu and his friends have probably been the best thing to happen to this kingdom in a while. Even if they threatened to kill me."

Makarov was taken aback, his eyebrows rising as he looked at the princess. She was on Natsu's side? This was surprising. He cleared his throat. "Alright, well, you can try talking to them, Natsu."

Natsu stood, suddenly jumping up and down. "Hell yeah! Thank you, Gramps!"

He grabbed Makarov in a tight hug, squeezing the man till he couldn't breathe. He coughed lightly, hitting the back of Natsu. Only then did Natsu realize the old man couldn't breathe. He let him go, Makarov fell to his feet. Gray rushed to help the poor man up. Erza came up behind Natsu, smacking the back of his head. He yelped, quickly rubbing the spot.

Lucy giggled, it bounced off the walls, making it louder. "You know it is going to take something to make the kingdom loyal to you, Natsu."

Natsu turned, facing Lucy, "Yeah… I have thought about that. What if we do a ball?"

The others turned to him, the idea running through their heads. Gray stepped up to the throne, spinning Natsu to face him. "Why a ball? Who are you and what the hell did you do to my best friend?"

Natsu laughed it off, "I'm still you're best friend, I just thought that a ball was something the people would want to attend. Sorry for_ trying_ to be a king."

Lucy came up behind Natsu, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I think that will be a great idea, Natsu. Why don't we talk about the plans later? For now, I'm feeling a stroll in the garden will help me think of some ideas."

She kissed his cheek, "See you tonight," She whispered in his ear, walking away. "See you guys later!"

Natsu stared her down, his mouth wide open. Gray took his hand and hits Natsu's jaw lightly, "You're drooling a bit there buddy."

* * *

Lucy smiled as the warm sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees over her. Various plants covered the floor of the garden, bugs flitting among them. She sighed dreamily as she felt the sun on her back. She enjoyed moments like this; left alone to her thoughts without the kingdom to worry about. And the freedom.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. It reminded her of simpler times… Back when her mother was still alive. Her mother gifted her a doll named Michelle in this garden. Lucy suddenly frowned. Her father, Jude, threw out Michelle once her mother died.

The sun moved behind a cloud, casting a dark gloom over the garden. Lucy wandered deeper into the plants, her eyes drifting over the various flowers. She bent down to inspect a flower she didn't recognize. It was a small plant with tiny white flowers decorating it. She gently took it by its root and tore it from the ground, holding it closer to her face. It looked delicate and had intricate designs. She pulled it even closer and took a big whiff.

Lucy felt a wave of nausea wash over her, her eyes blinking hard as she tried to keep her balance. The world tilted around her as she suddenly fell backwards. Lucy's fall was cushioned, as she looked around, she saw more of the pretty white flowers. They were everywhere, surrounding her. Lucy felt something running down her chin. She swiped at her mouth, finding herself drooling thick gobs of saliva. Her eyes widened in shock. Her skin began to itch against the plant, her muscles seeming to locken up and stiffen. Panic fluttered in her chest as her skin began to swell up like a balloon almost instantly. Her heartbeat began to increase rapidly, her breathing hiccuping slightly. Her limbs felt like concrete. Her head throbbed. Suddenly, her heart began to slow just as fast. Dots swirled before her vision.

"Wha-... Some… So… S… Ssss…" Lucy sputtered, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth. Everything was turning bright. Too bright. She felt another brief jolt of fear flash through her before the world left her in a vision of white.

* * *

Lucy felt the world come back to her in pieces. She felt rope pressed tightly against her skin. Her eyes squinted in the darkness around her. It took all her energy to keep her eyelids open, exhaustion holding her down. She was sitting in a chair, her limbs bound tightly to the chair. A cold breeze suddenly reached places it shouldn't. Lucy's eyes shot open. Her clothes were missing. A tight rope coiled itself around her chest, keeping her stuck upright to the backrest.

"What- what is this?" Lucy blinked in the grim blackness around her. "Where… Where am…"

Her words were slurred slightly. Her head felt like mush. She looked around in a daze. She was in the dungeon… Again.

"Nat- NATSU!" Lucy screamed, her voice echoing in the cold walls. "NA-"

A slimy and moist hand clamped itself over her mouth, clenching around her cheeks. Lucy whimpered weakly against the captor's hold on her. Sweat built across her brow as she was trapped imobile in the chair. She was powerless. She shut her eyes and hoped that whatever happened would be over quick.

"Keep that mouth shut, princess. Or I'll cut that pretty little throat of your's." The man hissed in her ear. A sharp object was pushed against her neck. Lucy stiffened in fear. The captor slowly released his hold over her mouth, but kept the knife in place. "Nothing personal, but a man's gotta make money somehow."

Lucy snarled, "Why are you doing this?!"

The man laughed darkly and began to slide the knife gently across her skin, leaving a thin red line. "A certain somebody wants you to go back_ home_."

"My father?" Lucy scoffed. "He really paid for you to do this?"

"Ehhh maybe not this way, but hey, it's the way I work." He removed the knife from her neck. "Look, princess, you're on the wrong side here. This is your chance to join the winning side. It's your choice. Either stay with this man, marry him, have a few kids and then be thrown out like trash… Or go home to your father and live the life you always wanted."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "So you're just gonna keep throwing me lies? Thinking that's gonna make me want to go home?"

"Talking might not…" The captor snickered. "But I have other ways to… _Persuade_ you."

Lucy feels like something is lodged in the back of her throat. She tries to swallow, but her throat feels too dry. The man moves in front of her, the shadow casting above her.

He moves quickly, grabbing her breast violently. A wet trail started from her neck, leading down her body. The cold air hitting the wet spots made her shiver. She didn't want her innocence to be taken. Not by some random man.

Suddenly, a row of teeth clamped her nipple, pulling hard on the sensitive skin. She whimpered in pain, wanting to scream. The man started sucking, making the pain more intense. Her hands shook violently, trying to desperately get him off of her body. "P-please… stop…"

The pain fell away as he lightened up, pulling his mouth off her breast. "Oh, you have no choice. Then again, this isn't what I was paid for."

His shadow cast over her again, his arm moving in the air. Slamming down hard, it collided with her cheek. The smack echoed throughout the dungeon. She shrieked, only to have her mouth covered. "I thought I told you no noise."

"I don't want this… please just let me go…" She begged. Tears fell off her face, hitting her thighs.

He laughed an evil laugh, "You're not going anywhere, so just sit tight and try not to scream."

Lucy felt herself trembling, still feeling his tongue on her skin and the feel of his saliva. The captor moved to stand in front of her, taking a seat in the chair across from her. The captor had blue hair that fell into his green eyes. A blackish red tattoo took up most of his right face. He pulled out a stone and began to sharpen his knife, watching the sparks fly off the metal.

"The… Poison…" Lucy murmured. "What was it?"

The man didn't look up as he continued to sharpen his blade. "Hemlock. Deadliest plant in Fiore."

"And I'm still alive?" Lucy questioned.

"I had the antidote." He grunted.

Lucy suddenly saw it all connect. "Jellal?" A memory flashed through her mind when she met Jellal, a best friend of Dan.

"Guess again, sweetheart. I'm the better version." The captor finally looked up at her with a creepy glint in his eye. "The name's Mystogan."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "So how much is he paying you?"  
"Enough." Mystogan grinned. "You're never getting out."

He stood, giving her a bored glance before heading for the exit.

"HEY! Get back here!" Lucy called as he walked away. "HEY!"

Mystogan left her alone in the hot, sticky dungeon. Lucy felt her eyes grow wet with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**They'll Be Fine.**_

Water tapped against the cobblestone floor with a light splash. The dungeon was quiet, still dark as night, with a bit of light from the staircase where a torch was lit. Rats squeaking could be heard as they scurried across the ground. Small russling from chains echoed throughout the dungeon. Lucy, who had been locked up in another cell, started to grunt softly as she tried to release her wrist from the chains. She didn't know how long she had seen Mystogan, nor did she know how long she had been down in the dirty cell. The last time she had seen him was when he untied her from the chair, yet kept her ankles and wrists chained. He had given her a tiny amount of food, but she knew it had been long because of how empty her stomach felt.

Lucy threw her arms down in her lap out of frustration. She was sitting on the cold floor, leaning against the mattress behind her. She looked down, seeing little hickeys left over her breast, along with scratch marks over her thighs. Lucy had still been naked ever since she had been kidnapped. Every time she had seen Mystogan, he had taken advantage of her. He never took her innocence, but he had always gave her hickeys and played with her. No matter how much she cried, he kept going till he had been satisfied. Lucy didn't know when she was going to see her father, or if she was ever going to be released.

Sudden footsteps caught Lucy's attention. She looked down the hall, seeing Mystogan march next to the cells up to her. Her body started to shiver as he drew closer. Lucy clenched her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to protect her revealing body. He grabbed one of the bars, staring Lucy down.

"He dies tonight, Princess." His voice was harsh. Mystogan crouched down, tilting his head to the side. "Poor, poor, Princess. Does someone not like the things I have done to her?"

Lucy looked up, a fire burning in her eyes, "Go fuck yourself. Who are you killing?"

She cared little about being prim and proper at the moment. She wanted answers from him, she deserved to know. "If you really want to know, it's the salamander who is losing his life."

"Who's salamander?" She asked, perking up.

"Are you telling me you haven't heard of Salamander?" Mystogan laughed, leaning casually against the bars. "Salamander is Natsu. He was nicknamed that for his pink hair. He ran some successful missions with Fairy Tail and gained some popularity." He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna need a bit more to take him down, but a nearby village has the necessary resources."

Lucy threw herself forward against the bonds, "NO! DON'T KILL HIM! Let me out!"

Mystogan smirked at her, standing upright. "Need I remind you what happens if you don't shut that little mouth?" His eyes looked over her hungrily. "I promise if you keep yelling, I'll make it much _worse_."

Lucy grit her teeth, her heart hammering. She kept quiet, however, not wanting to give him an excuse to violate her again. He seemed satisfied and gave her one last look before marching out. Lucy let her knees drop back down as her head drooped. Natsu was going to be killed. And she was stuck here. Helpless.

Time slugged on. Lucy sat curled up in the corner of her cell for what felt like hours. She heard someone rattling keys in front of her. Lucy blinked and looked up in a daze, her eyes bleary from dehydration and starvation. A certain pink-haired boy stood in front of her, hastily unlocking the cell door. Natsu flung open the door and took one look at her, seeing the lack of clothing and marks from Mystogan. Fury flashed through his eyes as he reached forward and grabbed her, bringing her close to him and holding her tightly, as if it were the last time he would ever see her again.

"What the hell happened? Who did this? Are you okay?" The questions all blurred together as Lucy stared listlessly into Natsu's face before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Natsu marched down the hall, his hands clamped at his sides. Lucy had been missing for three days. And no one has found anything. Not a single clue to where she was. He grinded his teeth in anger, continuing to stalk down the hall. All his search parties had come up empty. There was no trace.

"-DON'T KILL HIM!"

Natsu paused, his brows furrowing. The female scream rang through the hall, seeming to source from underground. The dungeon? Natsu scowled and turned around, moving towards the door to the dungeon. There weren't anymore screams, but Natsu's attention had already been snagged.

The king swung open the door, hesitating as he listened for anymore noise, before descending down the stone steps. The dungeon's air was thick and musty. He finished climbing down the stairs, looking around the dungeon bathed in orange torch light. All the cells were empty except… One. A small figure was curled in the corner. It couldn't be.

Natsu sprinted to the cell, his fingers fumbling for the keys as he moved to unlatch the lock. He was sure of it now. He threw open the door and froze. The girl looked up at him. It was Lucy. She was hunched over, completely naked and covered in small, dark bruises… Natsu felt his heart grow cold. He felt the rage bubble in his stomach as he reached towards the girl and pulled her into his arms protectively. He tried to keep his thoughts at bay for the sake of Lucy, despite the prevalent anger that coursed through him at the thought of what left those marks on the princess.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu growled. "Who did this? Are you okay?"

Lucy looked up at him, her eyes glassy and distant. Her eyes rolled back as she suddenly grew limp in his hold. He easily caught her weight, lifting her up effortlessly. She felt painfully light in his grip. He gingerly held her close, carefully carrying her out of the dank dungeon and towards the stairwell. Natsu felt his rage build as his thoughts wandered aimlessly. She was right below them this whole time. He never thought she would be right under his nose.

The castle was mostly vacant as he carried her towards his chambers. Erza and Grey turned the corner, their eyes instantly going to the girl draped in Natsu's arms.

"Woah, what the hell happened to her?" Gray asked.

Erza looked at Natsu in concern, "Why is she naked?"

"I- I don't know!" Natsu yelled, his own breathing rapid and upset. "I found her in the dungeon. I don't know anything else. Look, can one of you ask the maids to fetch some food for her? She needs some nutrients."

Erza nodded immediately and led Gray down the hallway. Natsu moved to his room, pushing open the door with his foot and carrying her limp body inside. He gently laid her on his large bed, using one of his blankets to cover her up. Lucy's eyelids fluttered at the movement, squinting up at him.

"Na- Natsu?" Her voice broke as tears rushed to her eyes. "Oh Natsu, it was terrible… He- he- I never want to go through that again."

Natsu gripped the sheets of his bed in anger. "Who? Who did this to you?"

"He said his name was Mystogan. He-he wanted to kill you! And he- he-" Lucy hiccuped as sobs began to wrack her body. She pulled the blankets tighter over herself. "He poisoned me and kept me locked up… And he-he touched me-" She tried to contain herself through the shaky breaths of air. "He kept saying my-my father paid him to do this. It was… Terrible."

Natsu wrapped an arm around her as she leaned into his chest and continued to cry weakly into his vest. They stayed like that for awhile, Lucy's sobs slowing into soft whimpers. Natsu held her quietly.

A knock resounded on his door.

"Food for the princess?" A maid's voice asked.

"Enter." Natsu allowed.

Levy entered hesitantly, holding a tray of soup and ice cold water. She gave Lucy a worried look, handing the tray to Natsu before bowing.

"Would you get Lucy's nightgown?" Natsu asked her, taking the tray.

"Right away, your majesty." Levy turned and hurried out of the room. He turned his attention back to Lucy. She watched the food in anticipation, sitting up straighter. Natsu took the spoon and raised it to her mouth. She gladly accepted the food, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor.

"So," Natsu went to get another spoonful of soup. "What do you remember?"

Lucy scrunched her brow in thought. "Mystogan… He said he was hired to kill you by my father and convince me to return home. He plans to kill you, Natsu. Tonight, I think. He said he needed 'resources' or something from a nearby village."

Natsu frowned in thought, offering Lucy another spoonful. "Thinks he can take me on, huh?"

Lucy swallowed, "Natsu, he's dangerous. The poison he used on me in the garden… It was powerful. You have to be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Natsu offered her a grin, "Don't worry, princess. I can handle him. But just in case, I'll have both Erza and Grey to stay with us tonight. Sound okay?"

Lucy nodded as he continued to feed her. She felt warm and safe beside Natsu for the first time in awhile.

* * *

"Now, I'm not sure if he will show up, but just in case he does, I need you both here with me." Natsu explained. Gray and Erza stood before him, both dressed in light armor and armed. Lucy sat on the bed, provided with a white nightgown from Levy and a belly full of warm food.

"He won't touch either of you." Erza affirmed.

"How did he kidnap you?" Gray asked softly

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. "He was clever. He planted this flower in the garden… I hadn't recognized it before. It was some sort of poison. I fell unconscious and woke up in the dungeon."

Gray winced. "Yikes."

"Bastard is a coward." Natsu growled.

"Yes, but a clever one at that." Erza mentioned, pacing in the master bedroom. She didn't see the shadow move behind the window until it was too late. A silhouette crashed through the frame, sending glass shards across the floor. Mystogan rolled onto the floor, leaping up with cat-like reflexes. Erza roared, reacting quickest as she unsheathed her long sword. Mystogan didn't appear armed as she took a swing at him. He ducked beneath the blade, spinning beside her and kicking out her legs. Erza tripped forwards, regaining herself quickly and whirling around. Mystogan danced away as she swung fiercely, nearly clipping his side. Erza noted he was wearing thick gloves, but no weapon. Confusion swirled in her brain as she readied for another attack. But it never came.

Mystogan stepped towards her, something green clamped in his hand as he slammed the substance against her arm. Erza grunted as she jabbed her sword towards him. Mystogan sneered as he moved away, leaving the leafy plant on her arm. She quickly went to brush it off, but paused. A buzzing sensation was beginning to flood through her limb like water. The skin appeared irritated instantly, becoming red and angry. Erza felt her limbs grow heavy, and suddenly her entire body was completely numb. She tipped forward and fell to the floor unmoving.

Gray launched himself at Mystogan, a pure white, jagged sword gripped in his hands. "Natsu, protect Lucy!"

Mystogan watched Gray approach, eyeing him carefully and calculating his movements.

"What'd you do to Erza?!" Gray demanded.

Mystogan allowed his smile to grow. "It's called Stinging Nettle. Want some?"

Gray narrowed his eyes as he waved his sword in an arch, keeping his opponent back. He couldn't allow him to get close enough to use his plant on him. Mystogan looked amused as he moved back and forth. He lunged to the right, causing Gray to wield his sword in defence before juking him and slamming into his left side. Gray's eyes widened as something was slapped onto his cheek. Sharp pain stung his face as he stumbled back.

"Damn It." He mumbled as his body began to lose function. He dropped to the floor like a bag of leaves, his mouth slack.

Mystogan finally turned to face Natsu. The Salamander stood in front of Lucy, his face brimming with rage. The assassin pulled out a dagger and rushed Natsu, using his weight to tackle Natsu to the ground. Natsu's head bounced off the wood, pain flashing through his head as Mystogan pinned him down. Mystogan raised his dagger to stab his chest. Natsu grabbed Mystogan's arms, pushing back with all his remaining strength. He felt sweat build across his brow as the dagger pressed hard down towards his chest. He felt his own limbs shaking from use, eyes closing as he focused on keeping the blade from entering his chest. Mystogan leaned forwards, the hint of victory in his eyes.

_Wham!_ The weight was lifted from Natsu, his lungs gasping for air as he sat up in a rush. Mystogan was lying beside him, not moving. Natsu slowly looked up, only to find Lucy looming over him with a wooden board in her hands.

"Thanks." Natsu managed while still fighting to catch his breath.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, a slightly panicked look on her face as she dropped the board. Natsu clamoured to his feet, giving Lucy another look of gratitude. His eyes moved to his fallen companions.

"HEY! I NEED A MEDIC IN HERE!" Natsu yelled through the door, kneeling beside Gray to ensure his best friend was still in fact breathing. To his relief, he was still alive.

The door burst open, the castle medic, Wendy, rushing in with her first aid kit. She gave the room a quick analysis before moving to kneel next to Gray and Erza.

"They were in contact with Stinging Nettle." Natsu explained, stepping back to allow the doctor room to work. Lucy moved to stand beside him.

Wendy nodded as she sprung open her kit and removed a cool compress and applied it to the rash on Gray's cheek. She opened a vial of paste and began to lightly dab Erza's arm. She pressed a cold rag against Erza's limb.

"Give them time. They should wake up soon once it wears off." Wendy began to apply the paste to Gray's cheek.

"Will they be okay?" Natsu asked, allowing a hint of worry to enter his voice.

"They'll be fine." Wendy assured him.. She closed the kit and stood, handing the vial to Natsu. "If the rash doesn't fade, continue to apply this to the area of infection. It should clear up after a couple of hours."

Natsu took the medical vial and nodded, "Thank you, Wendy."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

Natsu waited until she left before placing the vial on his bedside table. Two guards came in after girl, rushing to pick up Erza and Gray off the floor. "Please take them to their rooms. They will be guarded at all costs until they can move."

The two guards nodded, sharing looks as they left the room. Natsu glanced to Msytogan, who was still out cold on the ground. He stood up, eyes flaring with anger. "Lucy, go have Mirajane get the dungeon ready for this asshole. I have a few words for him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Off With His Head!**_

Lucy felt a cold chill against her back. Never had she been in this dungeon and wasn't in a cell. She was in a chair, Natsu sitting next to her. They sat as Mystogan slowly came to his senses. His head was hanging to the floor, but it quickly snapped up once he realized he had been chained to a chair, and bare naked.

"The fuck…" His head was pounding, the last thing he remembered was trying to stab Natsu. Mystogan looked up, finding both Natsu and Lucy glaring him down. The chains clinked as Mystogan pulled hard trying to release himself. He began to struggle in the bonds, glaring at Natsu and Lucy with disdain.

"Do you think that will work?" Natsu's voice came out raspy as he stood to his feet. He marched to the bars, chin held high. "I'm going to make you regret everything you did to her."

Natsu grabbed one of the bars, it vibrated violently. Natsu lifted his hand, summoning Lucy to his side. She stood, walking over to him. She handed him a small key. He took the key and unlocked the cell door, it squealed as it opened, Mystogan felt the dark aura coming from Natsu as he drew closer.

Natsu reached his hand out, clasping it around Mystogan's neck. His fingers began to squeeze his throat tightly, causing Mystogan's face to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Mystogan struggled to break free, the chains rustled loudly with every move he made. Natsu let go, causing Mystogan to cough wildly, his head falling forward.

"So, how's it feel?" Natsu laughed. He grabbed a handful of Mystogan's locks, yanking them backward. "Answer some questions for me, and I may hold back a little."

Lucy stared at the scene in front of her. She wasn't even sure this was the Natsu she had gotten to know. He was brutal, harsh, and angry. She could only imagine what he would have done to her if she had kept refusing him. On the other hand, she knew Mystogan deserved what he was getting. Everything he had done to her was still visible. She looked down, using her arms to cover up everything she could see. She wanted them gone, never to be there.

"For every mark on Lucy's body, I will make it double on your's." Natsu hissed through his fangs. Mystogan's breathing still unsteady, tried to pull his head away from Natsu's grip. Only for him to scream in pain when Natsu jerked it more.

"First question, how much did Jude pay you to bring her home?" Natsu said as he pulled back his fist. Mystogan sat for a second, keeping his mouth shut. Natsu shoved his fist into Mystogan's side, causing the man to howl in pain. Mystogan hacked up a glob of blood, it fell down his neck. Natsu laughed crazily.

"Answer the question, Mystogan." Natsu growled, waiting for an answer.

Mystogan glares in response. Natsu slams his fist into his face, watching it snap backward and blood to fly from his nose. The sight of blood spurred Natsu on, his adrenaline taking control as he began to pummel Mystogan's face in. His knuckles began to turn red with blood, and finally, Mystogan relented.

"Okay, okay," he panted, his face smashed in. His right eye was swollen shut as he looked at Natsu angrily. "500,000 jewels."

"Oh, did that include molesting his daughter?" Natsu retorted, hitting his face again. "Now, why does Jude want Lucy?"

Mystogan's eyes avoided Natsu, refusing to answer him.

Natsu smirked, "Okay, my way then."

He sent a punch that made Mystogan fall backwards, the chair tipping over. Mystogan grunted as he hit the ground, before Natsu grabbed the chair and pulled it upright again. He grabbed the sides of Mystogan's face and squeezed harshly, leaning forwards so their foreheads were inches apart.

"Tell me. Right now." Natsu said lowly.

Mystogan stayed silent. Natsu raised his brows, "Fine."

Natsu rammed his forehead into Mystogan's face. Cracking rang through the dungeon, Mystogan's nose crunched under the impact. Natsu pulled away from him, Mystogan's blood trickling down his face. Mystogan huffed, trying not to screech from the pain. He took a deep breath, lifting his head to face Natsu. "So he can fucking murder you, prick."

Natsu cracked his bloody knuckles, tilting his head in enjoyment. Mystogan felt lightheaded, the world swayed around him. Natsu stopped his head, keeping it in place. He bent down, his eyes level to Mystogan's.

"Jude… wants Lucy so he can carry on with his plan…" Mystogan mumbled. Natsu leaned forward, his eyes red with anger.

"Tell me, what's his plan?" He said, a smirk formed on his face.

"He… he is gathering… an army…" Mystogan replied willingly.

Natsu backed away, standing to his feet. He turned to Lucy, who had a blank expression on her face. He hadn't meant to scare her, but in a way, she seemed to accept the violent justice.

"We're not done here." Natsu threatened Mystogan, leaving the cell with Lucy in tow. He locked the door and didn't look back.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Lucy asked as the pair ascended the stone steps into the castle.

"Get as much information as we can and then kill him." Natsu shrugged.

Luy nodded in silent agreement. She hated what he did to her. As they turned the corner, Gray and Erza nearly bumped into them.

Natsu grinned instantly at the sight, "You two look a lot better."

"Yeah, it's good to finally feel my arms again." Gray flexed his hand for emphasis.

"What happened with Mystogan?" Erza pressed.

"We have him locked up in the dungeon. Jude sent him to kill me and take Lucy back to him. Apparently, he's gathering an army." Natsu explained briefly.

"I don't want to go back… That life was horrible." Lucy shuddered.

Natsu put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I won't let that happen."

Lucy gave him a grateful smile. Gray and Erza exchanged a knowing look.

"Hey, can Lucy and I be alone for a sec?" Natsu looked to his friends.

Gray put his hands up, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

Erza and him turned and retreated down the hall. Once they were alone, Natsu turned to Lucy with an intenful eye.

"Listen Luce, I have to know how you truly feel. We haven't talked about it since we kissed… And I'm worried that something will happen." Natsu explained, meeting her eyes.

"I do like you, Natsu, maybe not love yet, but… I do enjoy being around you and having someone be there for me is amazing." Lucy gulped as she met his intense gaze.

Natsu's eyes darted to her lips, perhaps for permission, before he reached out and gently took her cheek, pulling her towards him. Lucy willingly moved closer, closing her eyes and meeting his lips.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mystogan had tried to assassinate Natsu. The kingdom of Fiore had slowly come to an agreement that Natsu was their king, a better king at that. He had been trying to make living conditions better around castle town before trying the whole kingdom. With the princess at his side, more people believed it was for the best. Since Natsu had announced the ball, more rich companies planned to attend, which the king hopes it turns out good.

However, Natsu, the princess, and his attendees all sat on a balcony, with a perfect view of the execution grounds. Natsu placed his hand on the railing, slowly standing up from his chair.

"Your crimes against Fiore will not stand. Off with his head!" He shouted. The guillotine rustled as the executioner nodded and cut the rope, releasing the blade.

"PLEASE N-" Mystogan screamed before the blade ran clean through his neck. His head fell into the basket below, almost tipping over.

The crowd yelled, cheered, and even threw tomatoes down below. Natsu sat back in his chair, smiling with delight. Lucy and the others sat there unchanged. On the inside, the princess had felt slight relief seeing the man who had degraded her be executed.

Below, the executioner picked up Mystogan's limp headless body, throwing it into a pit of fire in the courtyard. The stands started to empty, people discussing the crimes Mystogan had done.

Natsu turned his head to his partner, "Luce, you okay?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, facing Natsu slowly, "Uhh, yeah, sorry. I'm not really sure how to feel. Happy, yet I'm disgusted."

"That's understandable, should we continue to make preparations for the ball?" Natsu asked rising to his feet.

Lucy looked at him, his hand held out in front of her. She nodded and took his hand gracefully. As she stood, Natsu pulled her into a hug. Lucy gasped lightly, looking behind the king and seeing Erza and Gray both giggling at the scene.

She pushed Natsu away, her face beet red. "Let's just go!"

Natsu tilted his head, but shrugged his shoulders. He led the group from the balcony back into the castle. They moved down the hall joking and laughing with each other. A maid turned the corner and ran into Gray, startling and apologizing quickly.

"Sorry," Aries bowed her head, looking towards Natsu. "I came to tell you the throne room is prepared."

"Thank you, Aries." He replied walking past her. Lucy stopped, grabbing Aries' hands.

"You're doing great. Don't stress so much." She said cheerfully. Aries only nodded, rubbing her eyes.

Lucy turned, jogging to catch up to the group. She grabbed Natsu's hand. He looked down, a bit startled. She smiled at him, ignoring the snickering of Erza and Gray behind him. As they approached the doors, a tall man with dark brown hair greeted them.

"King Natsu, Makarov has asked for your attendance at Fairy Tail tomorrow morning. Shall I have a carriage ready by dawn?" He said sternly.

"Yes. Thank you, Capricorn." Natsu replied as he passed the man. The doors to the throne room opened slowly. The group moved towards the throne, Natsu taking his place in the large seat. His friends took their seats in chairs that had surrounded a table before the throne.

"We have to make sure this ball goes according to plan. Lucy do you have your speech down?" He turned his head to Lucy. She nodded, pulling a scroll in front of her.

"Yes, of course. Are you sure you want to fake our marriage? They might not believe us because there hasn't been a wedding." Lucy countered, her expression becoming worried.

"We'll say there's a future wedding. So, I would say we are engaged." Natsu said, turning to Erza. "I need you to form a guard, to ensure protection for this event. Can you do that?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, I'll handle it."

"Gray, can you make sure the people are enjoying themselves? Walk around and entertain them. Secure their loyalty to us." Natsu folded his hands as he looked around the table. They all gave him a look of approval. He finally sighed and started slouching in the throne. "Being king is soooo hard."

The group groaned loudly, Gray threw his hands in the air, "You just confirmed stuff. How the hell was that hard?"

"Shut it, ice princess!" Natsu exclaimed. The group laughed at the pouting king.

* * *

"Now, are you sure you want to come with me, Luce?" Natsu asked, walking into the early morning air. Lucy followed behind him, both dressed in dark cloaks. A carriage had already been pulled up in front of the castle.

"Yes. I'm sure." Lucy met his eyes, giving him a determined nod.

Natsu turned and approached the carriage. The driver, a young man, opened the carriage door for them. Natsu gestured for Lucy to enter first, before following behind her. They sat across from each other, curtains concealing them from the outside. The driver climbed on, and with a snap of the reins they set off.

"Sooo…" Natsu tried to look out the window, but with the curtain drawn he returned his gaze to the floor of the carriage. "We have to get engaged for the dance."

Lucy looked at him, "Well yeah, but it's fake." There was a pause. "Right?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck, "I mean it- it could be fake. Yes. Or, if- if you wanted… We don't have to… Necessarily _fake_ it."

Lucy began to bury herself in her cloak, hiding her face from Natsu as she huddled in the warm clothing. "Well…" Her voice was muffled by the thick cloth, and she continued on quietly. "We could."

Natsu leaned closer to her, "What?"

Lucy sat up quickly, emerging from the safety of her cloak. "I said we could!"

Natsu fell back, not expecting the princess to take his offer for real. His face was completely red. "Are you… for real?"

The king couldn't process it in his head. The girl was serious this time and here he was being a complete idiot about it. His eyes glanced at Lucy as she nodded in response. Natsu fumbled for his pockets, his heart racing as he whipped out a golden ring engraved with flames.

Lucy's eyes widened as she sputtered, "You had that on stand-by?!"

"Uhh…" Natsu held the ring out, his mind sluggish. "Yes?"

"Can we talk about this… After we deliver the package to the Straight's?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded quickly, shoving the ring back in his pocket. "Right. Yes, of course."

The carriage began to slow down, and Natsu stomped on the floor to signal the driver. They rolled to a halt, and Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Hoods up." He said, pulling his own over his pink hair.

Lucy slid her hood up, readying herself. Natsu grabbed the burlap sack from the floor and popped open the door. He leaped out onto the road and reached his hand out for Lucy. She took it, and he helped her down. Natsu closed the door and moved to the front of the carriage.

"Stay here for now, keep a low profile." Natsu ordered the driver.

The village was still dark with early dawn, the sun hadn't risen yet. Torches were lining the shadowy streets.

"Keep your head down and stay close to me." Natsu said to Lucy, moving into the darkness. Lucy clenched her fists and followed him down the alleyway. The king and princess were silhouettes as they made it onto the main road. They hugged the side, only seeing a few other villagers prepping for the day.

The castle was close by, looming over the village. A stone wall encircled the castle completely. Two guards were posted at the main gate, both looking exhausted from the night watch. One was leaning against the bars, seeming to doze off while the other was repeatedly yawning.

"You remember the training Erza gave you?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy gave him a nod.

"Alright, I'll take the right. You get the left." Natsu said, positioning himself behind a wooden shop. He inched around it, finally coming up on the guard's left. He hadn't been spotted yet. He could see Lucy across from him, waiting his command. He held up three fingers before sliding closer, counting down. When he hit zero, both of them sprang out of the darkness. Natsu tackled the guard, slamming his fist into his chin several times until the man's eyes rolled back. He looked over to see Lucy crouched over the unconscious body of the other one.

He smiled. _Good job_. He pointed towards the gate, indicating they had to keep going. Lucy followed in his footsteps as he creaked open the gate and slipped through. They approached the long steps leading up to the doors. There were too many soldiers stationed up there, so they would have to remain down low.

Natsu gripped the burlap sack tighter as he made his way up the steps. Once he was half-way up them, he opened the bag. He winced as the smell hit him, and turned his face away. Lucy was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, keeping a look-out. Natsu grabbed a fistful of the hair and pulled Mystogan's head out of the sack, setting it on the steps. It was disfigured and pale, the eyes staring blankly out at the village.

Natsu crumpled the sack in his hands, fleeing down the steps to rejoin Lucy at the bottom.

"Alright, we've got to get out fast." He murmured, glancing around nervously.

Lucy gave another nod, watching as he took off and quickly following him. The sun was beginning to rise in the east, casting a golden glow over the town. The villagers were beginning to wake up, and it wouldn't be long before the streets would be crowded with people.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and hurried them down the alleyway where their carriage awaited.

"Let's go." He spoke to the driver briefly, pulling open the door and helping Lucy enter before jumping in himself. He slammed the door shut and the carriage swiftly began to move.

Natsu sighed, leaning back as he tried to catch his breath. Lucy moved to his side, resting her head against his shoulder. She exhaled softly, catching Natsu's attention.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**The Most Beautiful Wife and Queen**_

The large doors opened, revealing a mass amount of people some were sitting in bar stools and some looking at a board with multiple papers stapled to it. Lucy was amazed at how many people were truly in Fairy Tail. Natsu approached Makarov, who was sitting on the counter of the bar. He greeted Natsu with a smile, "Glad you could make it."

"Of course I'd make it, Gramps. So is everyone willing to listen to my speech?" Natsu asked, holding Lucy's hand tightly.

"I told them they had to listen, but they don't have to agree if they do not wish too." Makarov replied sternly. He stood on the counter, turning toward the crowd. "Alright, listen up children!"

The gang turned to the voice. Natsu hopped on the counter, grunting as he stood.

"I know it's been a long time since I've been here guys, but I'm here for your help. I know there are not many people who do not agree with how King Jude treated this kingdom, and there are those who agreed with how he ran things." He paused, looking to Lucy for reassurance. She gave a small smile and a slight nod. "As your new king, I came to the people who have raised me over the years. Jude plans to bring an army, along with the Straight Kingdom. With larger numbers, we have a disadvantage. So… I'm asking as a king and a friend… Please, aid me in this kingdom. I plan to do more for this kingdom than Jude ever did."

The crowd was swept into silence. A few murmurs broke out among them, the whispers spreading throughout the room. Natsu clenched his hand nervously. "If you don't want to help me, that's fine."

Natsu leapt down from the counter, turning his back to the clan. Erza, Lucy and Gray followed him quietly.

"Thanks for trying." Natsu gave Makarov a forced smile, moving towards the exit.

"Long live King Natsu!" A tall, black haired man yelled as he stepped out of the crowd. Natsu turned, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Long live the king!" The man said. The gang started to roar the chant, repeating it. The man walked to Natsu, placing his hand in front of him. "As if we'd let down a family member, Salamander."

Natsu smiled greatly, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Thank you, Gajeel."

"Now children, ready for the battle of your lives!" Makarov screamed over the crowd. They cheered in a sudden clash, adrenaline running through their veins.

A smirk formed on Natsu's face, "I'm fired up now."

* * *

Lucy sat at her dresser, gazing at her reflection as Levy worked on pulling her hair into a bun.

"You look beautiful." Levy finished the bun, stepping back to admire the work.

Lucy smiled softly, "Thank you, Levy."

Levy moved to the bed where the dress was laid out. It was a long white gown with draping sleeves, two straps overlapping the shoulders. She gestured Lucy over and carefully picked it up. She held it open as Lucy stepped into it, gently pulling it up and allowing Lucy to pull her arms through.

"Natsu is going to drool when he sees you!" Levy began to zip up the back of the dress.

Lucy adjusted the hemming, "You think so?"

Levy clipped the dress shut and beamed. "You look stunning in that dress, of course he is going to drool!"

"Yeah, he just might." Lucy looked towards the mirror and did a small twirl.

"And the final touch." Levy took something from a wooden chest and presented it to Lucy. The princess crown. It was a golden metal stretched in a circle, curving inwards towards the center with mirrored white flowers on either side of it. Lucy bowed her head as Levy placed it on her head, ensuring it wouldn't slip off in the dance.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Levy. It's perfect."

Lucy turned and tightly hugged her best friend. They let go, giggling lightly to themselves. "I wish my mother was here to enjoy this."

"I'm sure she's in heaven smiling down at you." Levy reassured her.

A rapid knock came from the door, it opened to reveal Juvia. She walked in greeting the princess and her fellow maid. "Are you ready to head down, Miss Lucy?"

Lucy glanced at the girl, holding her head high. "I'm ready."

* * *

Natsu sat on his throne, he watched as people flooded into the room, talking amongst themselves. Gray stood next to him, his hand resting on the handle of his sword. He shared a look with Natsu before nodding his head and heading down the stairs. Natsu watched as Gray started greeting guests and lightly flirting with some of the single women.

As Natsu's eyes glanced across the room, he spotted Levy hurrying to him. She stepped up the stairs and bowed to the king as she got to him.

"My king, Lucy is ready to enter whenever you are ready to announce her arrival." She said and stood up.

"Thank you, Levy. Go get her ready to walk through the door." He replied, waving her away. As his eyes followed her down the stairs, he nervously played with a small box in his pocket. He clenched the object, knowing he couldn't back down now.

Natsu tapped his foot on the ground, still seeing that Gray continued to welcome people. He glanced over to Natsu, giving him a nod. Natsu stood, his boots jingling as his body rose. He cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Welcome people of Fiore," he said as his voice echoed through the room. "I am King Natsu, I welcome everyone for attending this event. As your new king, I plan on making any changes upon this messy kingdom. Now, I'd like to call in our very own, Princess Lucy Heartfilia."

The crowd of people turned their heads to the doors opening at the end of the hall. The clicking of Lucy's heels bounced off the walls. She held her hands in front of her, keeping her head held high. Natsu viewed her from the small steps. His soft smile faded, his eyes opened wide. The whole world had felt like it was in slow motion. Only muffled sounds came to his ears as Lucy walked up to his side. His mouth open only slightly as he held the compliments from spilling out.

He couldn't resist playing with the box as he looked at her, "You're… beautiful."

Lucy's face quickly went red as she covered part of her face with her hand. Natsu grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"I give you, Princess Lucy." He said sternly. The crowd cheered and clapped. Natsu raised his hand, quieting the people. The cheers died down, and Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Aren't you going to tell them anything else?" Lucy whispered to him.

"But tonight folks, there is another special event that we are all celebrating." Natsu paused as he pulled out the small box out of his pocket. Lucy stepped back, her hands covering her mouth. He looked to her, his eyes softened. "Lucy, we haven't known each other long, but as someone who believes you're everything, I would be happy to make you the most beautiful wife and queen in all of the world. So, will you marry me?"

Natsu opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a single baby pink pearl. Natsu's hand shook gently, waiting for Lucy's answer. He observed as she took her hands away from her mouth, and her eyes glanced to his. She smiled largely and she hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, idiot!" She shouted as the mob of people cried out in cheers. Natsu took the necklace and clipped it around her neck.

Lucy drew away from Natsu, turning towards her people. "Today we celebrate a new beginning. My father took this land and ruined for what it is truly worth. His rule over Fiore is done for, thus a new king and queen come into play. As your princess, and soon to be queen, I vow to take on the challenge and make Fiore worth every cent we put into it. To Fiore!"

"To Fiore!" The crowd went wild. The band in the far corner started to play, it smoothly played. Natsu offered his hand out to Lucy. She took his hand as he led her down the steps onto the floor. The people moved away to view the newly engaged couple. Natsu stopped and turned towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and his other hand held her hand.

She put her free hand on his shoulder as they started to sway around the floor. Lucy leaned in a bit closer to Natsu's ear. "Natsu, I didn't know you were going to propose now. Don't you think it's a bit early?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Wouldn't have been much fun if you knew." He stated. He took her and dipped her a bit before he pulled her closer to him. Lucy looked around noticing the people had stopped watching and had started drinking and talking to others.

"I think we should start talking to people, Natsu. Make some alliances while everyone is happy." Lucy said as she lightly pulled away from her fiance.

He nodded in agreement as he leaned in a pecked her cheek. "Get me if you need me."

Natsu watched as she walked away, finding Erza fairly quickly to aid her. Natsu turned and seen that a tall blonde man coming towards him, and an equally as tall man with long black hair.

The blonde man gave a small head bow, "Your Majesty, my King. My name is Sting and this is Rouge. We are a small guild just outside of Crocus. We had heard you have been looking for allies on an impending war. Am I to assume wrong, Your Majesty?" Sting finished as he picked up his head. Natsu stared at him.

"No need to be so formal if you wish to form an alliance, just Natsu is fine." Natsu stood proudly, "Please, tell me what you have to offer."

Rouge stepped forward, "Natsu, Sabertooth is a blacksmithing guild that our father had created when King Jude was in rule. Our father and Jude never had gotten along, which is why we aren't very well known. Anyways, we wish to aid you in weapons for this war. We can make anything you wish to have. You name it, we make it."

Natsu placed his finger on his chin, rubbing it slightly. "How much are you wanting for this alliance?"

"All we want is to work for the king. It would be an honor." Sting said, bowing his head again.

"I will pay you 5,000 jewel a month to work for me and for you to keep your small blacksmith," Natsu said holding out his hand. Sting and Rouge shared and look before smiling largely. Sting grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. "You will have a meeting with my confidant tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Natsu." Sting and Rogue replied, bowing their heads and walking away. Levy came up to Natsu, offering him a glass of wine.

"Lucy says she has recruited two guilds by the name of Laima Scale and Blue Pegasus. Head over to her when you have a moment." She finished and walked away from him.

Natsu gazed around the room, noticing his fiance talking to an older woman with long bright blue hair. They were giggling amongst each other. He began to walk over to greet them before someone grabbed his attention.

"King Natsu!" A muscular man with dark blue wavy hair flagged him down. Natsu turned to him, he was wearing a cape and a necklace that looked like it was made out of some creature's teeth. Natsu rose a brow as he met the man in the middle.

"How can I help you?" Natsu asked, standing tall.

The man glared at him, "I'm one of Lucy's mother's old friends. I heard you're looking for some alliances, think we could talk in private? I have some info that I had heard some slaves talking about on the coast of Hargeon."

Natsu thought for a moment, then looked around to find Gray, "Sure, just give me one second umm…"

"Acnologia." He said

"Acnologia, got it. I just have to ask my confidant if everything is okay. Be right back."

Natsu scurried over to Gray, trying not to spill his drink. He got up to Gray and started tapping on his shoulder. He turned, gasping. "Natsu, don't just sneak up on people dammit."

"Sorry, I just have this weird vibe from this guy I'm going to talk to. I'm taking him to the dining hall, if I'm gone for too long, grab Lucy and come find me." He said and walked away before Gray could say anything.

Natsu headed back over to Acnologia, nodding that he was ready to talk. Natsu led him out of the throne room, walking down the hall heading over to the dining hall. As they entered the hall, Natsu set his glass on the table, walking to a chair next to it. "So, this information, tell me."

"From what I've heard, these slaves belonged to the Straight Kingdom. It sounded like they heard some plans they weren't supposed to know. They talked about how Dan, the prince, is going to plan a raid on Crocus in a month. From what I know, they have a large army on their hands." Acnologia finished, glancing at Natsu, who took a sip from his drink.

"That's very useful information," he paused and looked down at the table. Natsu grabbed his head, looking back at Acnologia. His vision started to blur and suddenly it went black.

* * *

Lucy glanced around, looking for flashy pink hair. She hadn't seen Natsu within the last hour. "Hey Aquarius, I'll get back to you later okay? I'm going to go look for Natsu."

Aquarius smiled and walked away from the princess. Lucy looked to her left and seen Gray talking to Makarov on the other side of the room. She quickly walked over, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Natsu would you please- Oh, Lucy, what's up?" He asked.

"Have you seen Natsu? I haven't seen him in a while." Lucy replied back to Gray.

"Oh shit, he went with some guy earlier to the dining hall, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people. He tried not to rush to worry the people, instead and walked with a stern look. The people moved for them as they went out of the throne room.

Lucy pulled forward once they were out, now running in front of Gray. She came to the door and threw them open. The room was empty, and an empty glass was tipped over on the table.

"Oh no, Natsu…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Do You Still Remember Me?**_

Lucy frantically searched the dining hall. She slammed her hand on the table, her eyes piercing towards Gray.

"Who the_ fuck_ was he with?!" She screamed, her face was red with fury. Gray looked down, his eyes faint.

"He was with a muscular young man with long, dark blue hair. Natsu didn't say his name. I'm sorry, I should've come with him." Gray bowed his head to the princess. He had felt like a let down. Natsu counted on him and he had failed his king and his best friend.

Lucy felt defeated, her hand came to her neck,

wrapping it around the necklace. The feeling of her ring grind against the necklace made her angry. She had just gotten engaged, twice now, with the same man in the last week and she can't seem to keep track of him.

Lucy lifted her dress, and started quickly towards the door. She forced her way through them, not paying attention to anyone around her. When the throne room doors came in front of her. She took a deep breath before pushing them forward. Lucy kept a light smile on her face before she reached the throne and turned to the crowd.

"My people, I apologize, but I must end this wonderful event so suddenly. The king has fallen ill and must be taken care of. I want to thank you all for coming. Once he is well, both him and I will work our hardest to make Fiore great again. Have a beautiful night." She said and swiftly turned away, heading back to the door. The people watched as she left, leaving behind her in close murmurs. As Lucy reached the grand staircase, she rotated her body, seeing the mass of people exit the castle. Gray, Levy and Erza hurried to her side.

A man with bright blonde hair came up to her.

He bowed his head, "Your Highness, Princess Lucy. I talked briefly with your fiancé about a meeting I am supposed to have with his confidant tomorrow morning. I was just checking if that was the plan."

Lucy looked to Gray, "Well, if Natsu said that then I am to assume yes. We shall see you tomorrow morning, Sting."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Sting replied to her, bowing his head once more and walking away.

As the last of the crowd left, Lucy rushed up the stairs, going to her and Natsu's bedroom. Levy and Erza followed after her, leaving Gray to keep watch.

Lucy pushed through the door, lifting her dress to reveal a blade wrapped around in leather on her thigh. She grabbed it, cutting the dress, and tossing it aside. Erza entered, watching the princess struggle with the corset. She dashed to Lucy, helping her with the tight material.

"Erza get my vest out of the closet, along with

the pants. Boots too!" Lucy ordered her. She continued to pull off the corset, watching Erza move quickly to grab the clothing she had requested. She tossed it at Lucy. She caught the clothing, swiftly putting them on. Lucy ran to the side of the bed, picking up her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders.

"Get the horses ready. Natsu can't be too far. If he isn't, we might have to pay a visit to the only other person that can help us find him." Lucy said, throwing up her hood.

"Lucy… I don't know that he will be there. Natsu only heard that from people… who knows if they have the right information." Erza replied, leading the princess out of the room.

"We have to try."

* * *

The sounds of the hooves hitting the dirt echoed as the princess and her attendees moved through the field. Lucy snapped the reins on her horse, Plue, which made her move ahead of Erza.

"Lucy, I know you're determined to get to Hargeon by sunset, but you have to be cautious. There could be people out here who might want to hurt you." Erza warned her. Lucy kept her eyes forward, keeping quiet. She clenched her hands tightly around the reins, her hope for finding Natsu slowly fading.

Lucy felt locked in her own thoughts. Never ending events seemed to keep happening time after time. But most of all, the situation at hand would be a big one if the citizens found out their

The sky grew dark, Gray moved ahead of the women, stopping them. "As much as I know you want to find Natsu, we are going to have to stop for the night."

Lucy looked to the sky, seeing the moon rise into the sky. She sighed and nodded. She lightly tugged on the reins, turning her horse to a bundle of trees on the side of the road. Lucy hopped off Plue, her feet landing roughly on the grass. She rotated her body, finding her attendees getting off their steeds. Levy walked over to her, grabbing her arm. She looked to Lucy, smiling softly.

"Levy come help Gray with the fire, while I set out our blankets please." Erza asked the girl. Levy let go of Lucy, scurrying over to the knight. With Lucy now by herself, she moved away from the group. Her gazed up at a tree that was near. She plopped down next to it, resting her back against the trunk. She glanced up at the sky, the stars danced in the moonlight, making the night brighter. Lucy could see the grass, the trees, the deer in the distance, and she could see the mountains just before Hargeon.

Her eyes started to close before she was startled awake by Gray. "Hey, camp is set, don't go falling asleep now."

Lucy nodded, steadily standing to her feet. Her feet felt heavy after each step she took. Sleep pried at her eyes, making her quickly lay on her blanket, and falling into a deep sleep.

Gray, Erza, and Levy shared looks before sitting in a small circle. Gray looked to Erza, "Does she really want to find _him_?"

"She had told me when we had left that he was going to be our best bet with his skills." Erza replied to him.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Levy asked, feeling out of the loop. Erza and Gray glanced at one another, knowing their answer.

"Zeref Dragneel." Gray stated. Levy's eyes widened and she gasped quietly.

"You mean _the_ Zeref Dragneel? Didn't he stop an entire kingdom with him and three of his men?" Levy asked in a hushed tone.

"Him, Natsu, a man named Invel, and a woman named Irene. They had taken down a neighboring kingdom a few years back, it was a bad kingdom. They tortured anyone that didn't obey every law, they killed many women and slaves, even killed children who didn't have families to look after them, `` she paused and gazed at the ground, "That's when Natsu had found me before I was killed. Him and his brother were sent by Makarov."

"Who was the woman? I thought it was 3 men, no one ever heard of a woman with them." Levy asked her, leaning back.

"I later found out years later that the woman, Irene, was my biological mother. The reason she was there to save me and kill her husband, the king. She now rules that small kingdom. I see her from time to time." Erza finished. Gray grabbed her shoulder. Erza looked to him, he smiled and peered back to Levy.

"We should take shifts, you should stay by Lucy if she wakes. Erza and I will take turns on shifts, I'll go first. I will wake you in an hour Erza." He said. They agreed, Gray watched as Levy and Erza laid down on the blankets along with the princess. Gray looked to the mountains in the distance, "I hope you're okay, Natsu."

* * *

As the sun started to rise, Lucy was already up and getting Plue ready for the journey ahead. Erza walked up behind the princess, placing her hand on her shoulder. Lucy turned to Erza, "Are we ready?"

"Gray wants to set out as soon as possible." Erza said, moving her hand off her. Lucy pulled her hood up, sighing softly.

"Alright ladies, let's head out!" Gray shouted, getting atop his horse. Lucy took a deep breath as she hopped on Plue. She grasped the reins, then glanced behind her. Her attendees were ready and set for the trip. She rotated back forward, tugging lightly on Plue's reins. The horses trotted in sync, closed in a group, with Lucy and Plue in the middle.

Lucy never cared for someone like this. She knew how hard it was losing someone she cared about. Her mother's death changed how she viewed the world. She didn't want to lose Natsu, he showed her new things, even if before she hated his guts.

"Woah!" Gray called out. The horses came to a halt in front of a man with a white horse at his side, who seemed to be carrying many supplies. Gray eyed him down, grabbing the handle of his sword, "Who are you?"

The man turned around, Lucy's eyes widened. "You're alive?!"

He threw his hands in the air, "You must be mistaking me, Sir. I'm just a traveling merchant."

Erza quickly jumped off her horse, pulling her sword, pointing it at the mans throat. "Save it, Mystogan."

"Wait!" Lucy demanded as she got off Plue, "He's not a threat!"

"Princess, stay back." Levy warned, grabbing Lucy's arms. The princess ripped her arm away, heading to the man.

"Please stop! This is Jellal. He is Mystogan's twin brother." Lucy explained, stepping in front of Jellal. She turned to him, taking her hood off, "Do you remember me?"

Jellal set his bag down, hugging Lucy rather quickly. She giggled, hugging him back. They pulled away, looking to Lucy's attendees. The put their swords away, all three sharing looks with one another. Jellal bowed, "I apologize. I've heard of what had happened between the new king and my brother." He paused, "What brings you around these parts?"

Lucy looked to Gray and Erza, "We are looking for a pink haired man. Have you seen someone like that come this way? With a tanner man with him?"

Jellal gasped, "I did see a man like that. Expect the pink hair man seemed to be his slave. He was tied up and restrained by the mouth. They had bought a few supplies from me."

Erza moved forward, "Did they say where they were going?"

"They never told me but the items they bought seemed like they were going to camp out. They might be heading to a forest that people don't go through would be my guess." Jellal replied, picking his bags off of the ground.

Lucy looked to Gray and Erza, a bit of hope sparkled in their eyes. "Jellal, come with us. Please."

"But Lucy, what do you need me for?" Jellal asked, tilting his head.

"You know what this man looked like. If you see him, we'd be able to find the 'slave'." Gray said, trying to avoid saying Natsu's name.

Jellal agreed and climbed on his horse. He turned to the princess giving her a slight nod. Lucy pulled on the reins, Plue took off fast, pulling ahead of everyone else. She grabbed her hood, placing it back over her head. Plue's hooves slammed against the ground, keeping a steady pace.

Erza looked to Levy, she had a worried look to her face. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is. I have to ask though, why did Zeref and the others save you? Weren't you with your mother?" Levy asked, grasping the reins on her steed.

"My father, King Rung, ruled the kingdom of Dragnof. When my mother had given birth to me, my father was angry I wasn't a boy. He had taken me from my mother, and I was put into an orphanage." Erza took a breath, her eyes distant. "After that, she had been banished from Dragnof. I grew up to the age of 16, never learning of who I truly was. That same year, I was to be executed with a few other orphans. Then that same day, I was saved by my mother and the others."

Levy looked ahead to Lucy, who was focused on the road in front of them. She gazed back to Erza, "I think you grew up to be a great woman. It's amazing that you became a knight."

Erza smiled and she felt warmness creep onto her cheeks. "Thank you, Levy."

Silence hung over the group, only the hooves smacking against the dirt. At the sun rose higher in the sky, the closer Hargeon came. It was a warm day, but at this time of day was when the group didn't want to attract attention, mostly to the princess. Jellal studied Lucy, she had her head forward for an hour. She didn't speak once since she had asked him to join them on their journey.

"Look, there's the gate!" Lucy shouted and pointed towards Hargeon's gates. Lucy tugged Plue's reins quickly, Plue started to run faster than the rest.

"Lucy wait up!" Levy called out, yanking on her steeds reins. The attendees hurried behind the princess, all with determination written on their faces.

* * *

Lucy jumped off Plue, her feet landing softly on the ground. The team took a stop at a bar next to the docks. Jellal knew that most people who had slaves stopped at the bars, close to where the boats are. As they entered, Erza quickly jerked Lucy close to her. Lucy lightly gasped, turning her head to the knight.

"There." She said sternly as she pointed to a man with a glass in his hand. His short black locks laid perfectly towards the ground. He had on a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He was talking to a small blonde woman who didn't have a glass in front of her. She had a bit of a belly to her, Lucy assumed that she must be carrying.

Erza grabbed Lucy, approaching the two. "Long time no see, Zeref."

Zeref looked to her, a smile forming on his face. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Erza Belserion."

He stood to his feet, hugging the knight. Erza giggled, hugging him back. They back away and Zeref glanced to Lucy. "Who's this, Erza?"

"Zeref, this is Lucy. She is Natsu's fiance. We came to find you, we need to talk." Erza replied, her voice with heavy worry.

* * *

Lucy and the others stood around on Spriggan, Zeref's ship. Lucy and Zeref looked out to the coast, watching as the boats glide on the water. Zeref rotated his head to Lucy, "So, he actually did it in the end. Only to get caught by some bastard."

"Yeah, a lot has happened since he took over. Not all bad, he asked me to marry him, only to have this situation to happen." Lucy signed, missing her fiance.

"Well, if it's any help, I'll help you look for him. I've been wanting to see him." Zeref replied.

"I'm relieved that you want to help." Lucy paused, turned to Zeref. "Now, let's go find him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**All Kinds Of Things**_

The sun started to set, giving the sky an orange glow. As the day cooled, the gang decided it was best to camp out another night. Zeref offered to keep them on the ship in the bunks. He had for extra beds for crew. Lucy and her attendees gladly took the offer, as Levy started to take their supplies onto the boat.

"Seems like no one had to convince her." Gray pointed and laughed at her. The team laughed along, making Levy's face beet red. She hurried on the boat out of sight.

"Good job, Gray. Looks like you're becoming more of an ass." Erza snarled at him. He ignored her comment and headed back to the ship. Lucy couldn't stop walking back and forth, keeping her hands intertwined. She was nervous. What if she will never find Natsu? What if this man killed him? Would she ever see him again?

Thoughts ran through her head. They poured through like a waterfall. Questions just kept coming, yet they couldn't be answered. Lucy stopped, glancing up at the horizon. The hues of pink and orange merged, creating a peach like color. She felt dazed and drawn to it, she reached her hand out watching the sun disappear. Lucy sighed, a small tear fell down her face. Why did this have to happen? Why must bad things keep happening? She wiped her hand across her face, sniffing softly, "I miss you… You idiot…"

She took on more look at the sea, before turning away heading to the ship. The wood creaked quietly as Lucy walked across it. She could feel the ship rock gently back and forth. Her feet felt heavy with every step she took. Lucy didn't know whether it was because she was sad or because she was exhausted. She didn't know why she had felt this way. She hated it, more than anything. It was annoying and frustrating.

Lucy reached the stairs that led to the cabin. Two lanterns were lit, showing her they way to the beds. Lucy glanced around, seeing Gray and Erza fast asleep. Next to them sat Levy and Jellal, hushed whispers coming from the girl.

"So how do you know Miss Lucy?" She asked.

"A friend of mine used to work for the queen. Her name was Aquarius. She used to babysit Lucy. When she brought Lucy out of the castle, she would bring her by a shop I owned. After the queen passed, I lost my shop due to the taxes." Jellal replied, laying his head down on the pillow.

"You used to make me all kinds of things." Lucy blurted out, sitting down next to Levy.

Jellal smiled and laughed lightly. He sighed, "We should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us."

Levy and Lucy nodded, the princess stood to her feet and Levy laid down, covering her body with the blanket. Lucy slowly walked to an empty bed next to Levy's and crawled into it. It wasn't the fluffiest bed, but it was better than sleeping on the ground outside. She rested her head on the pillow, looking up towards the ceiling.

Lucy could feel the waves making the ship rock, her ears picked up the small sounds of the boards making soft creaking noises. Flashes of pink came to her mind. She held her breath, trying to not let a single tear fall. Her eyelids drooped, closing bit by bit. Her thoughts emptied out of her mind, forgetting about the situation they were currently in. The darkness engulfed her, putting her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"We are ready to set off?" Zeref turned to the group, everyone already set on their horses. Zeref hopped on his horse, snapping the reins. The horses started trotting steadily down the road, citizens moved away, letting the group pass by with ease. Lucy leaned a bit forward, her horse going a bit faster, coming right next to Zeref.

"So, where are we heading?" Lucy asked with a serious tone. Her eyes screamed with determination. She wanted to find Natsu, but she knew she had to be patient. They'd find him, she just knew they would.

"We are heading to an old friend of mine who monitors Hargeon. I know you might find that suspicious, but I had her keep Hargeon safe for the last 6 months so Mavis could give birth to our baby." Zeref explained, "Since she's been watching over, she knows who comes in and out of the city."

Lucy nodded, she turned forward as they came to a small building just before the gates. The horses came to a halt, and Zeref jumped off, signalling Lucy to follow him. Gray and the others held back, watching Zeref and Lucy reach the old building.

As they came to the door, Zeref knocked lightly on it. Lucy crossed her arms, looking away. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Before Lucy could get a word in, the door opened to a woman with green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes. She leaned on the railing of the door, looking to Zeref, then to Lucy. Her left eyebrow raised, glancing back to Zeref.

"Who's this?" The woman asked, sharing a look with Lucy.

"Inside, then we can talk." Zeref said, walking inside the building. "Come on, Lucy."

Lucy looked to the woman, "Thank you."

The woman watched Lucy follow Zeref, she rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. Zeref stopped in the room, turning to the two women behind him. "Brandish, this is Princess Lucy. We came here wanting to know if you had seen a tall muscular man with long blue hair come into town with a pink hair 'slave'."

Brandish nodded, "He came through about 2 days ago. Him and that slave boy caused some trouble down at Orge Port. I had Ajeel throw them out."

"Did they say where they were going?" Lucy asked, stepping a bit forward. She was worried, she couldn't wait any longer.

Brandish sighed, "They seemed a bit off. They certainly didn't act like they were the slave or master type. It just threw me off a bit. I did a little digging of my own, followed them a bit around town before they had left."

"Please, tell me where they went," Lucy begged her eyes filled with worry.

"They headed outside of Magnolia. It seemed like the man didn't want to go too far in the city. Any reason?" Brandish asked, looking to Zeref.

Zeref sighed and nodded his head, "Look, the pink-haired guy is my brother, Natsu. Remember me saying something about him?"

Brandish shook her head, "Yeah, but why is he a slave? Why didn't you stop that man from taking him?"

"He was kidnapped during the ball we had. Don't know why that man took Natsu." Lucy cut in.

"Well, I'm not sure if this will help, but the slave owner kept asking around for someone named Michelle. You could start there." Brandish shrugged.

"That actually does help, a lot. Thank you." Zeref nodded quickly. "We should go, we can't waste anymore time."

The two began to shuffle for the door. Lucy turned back and gave the woman a thankful nod before they both exited the house. The others perked up expectantly as they came outside, awaiting the news.

"We know where they're headed " Zeref announced. "They've gone to Magnolia, looking for someone named Michelle."

"Michelle?" Gray's eyes darkened. "She's infamous for slave trading. This can't be good."

"Shit." Zeref cursed.

"Michelle is the most popular slave dealer. People don't cross her. Her men are dangerous, we'll have to be careful dealing with her." Gray explained.

"What does she want with Natsu?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"There are too many unanswered questions. We don't have time to sit here and talk. Time is running out. We need to hurry." Levy said, looking towards the horses.

"She's right. We need to head out." Zeref confirmed.

The group moved towards their horses and mounted them quickly. Lucy shouted and the horses took off. The ride to Magnolia was short at best. No one was in the mood for idle chatter. The horses moved swiftly over the landscape, not stopping for a break until they reached the city.

"I've heard rumors of Michelle holed up in the basement of some bar called the Cantina." Gray's eyes scoped over the city. "She's got men crawling all over the place, so just try to keep a low profile."

Gray snapped the reins and led his horse through the outskirts of town, leading his group in his wake. He would've missed the place if he wasn't looking hard enough. The bar was on the east side of town, sitting in a run-down building with chipped walls and a faded sign hanging over the entrance. Weeds had begun to poke through the cracks of the path leading up to the faded, wooden door.

"This is it." Gray pulled the reins of his horse, halting its momentum. He slid off and turned to the others. "Let's do this."

The rest of the group hopped off their horses, heading into the rundown bar. Zeref pushed the door, the smell of booze hit their noses. As they glanced around, it seemed to be empty. Only a few people in chairs sitting at the counter, others at tables around the room. The group got a couple looks from people around the room as they walked in. Gray pushed ahead, giving them dirty looks, making them look away. He went to the counter and signaled the bartender.

The young man went up to Gray, "What do you need?"

Gray pulled a bag of coins from his side and slid it over to him. The bartender nodded, pushing the small door, and exiting behind the counter. He motioned Gray to follow him showing the way down the hall. "Only bring one person out of your group."

Gray turned and nodded for Lucy. She gripped her hand hard, stepping forward. She got up to Gray and nodded. They turned back to the bartender, walking behind him. At the end of the hall, there was a large door. The young man knocked on it five times, another man opened the door. He shared looks with Lucy and Gray before letting the three of them in. Through the door was a small hallway and a set of spiral stairs. They walked down the stairs and came to a large door frame, two men stood at the entrance. The men shared looks as they passed them.

Lucy got closer to Gray, feeling more safe next to him. She just wanted to find this Michelle woman. She was their only lead. If she knew where Natsu once, Lucy could finally find where Natsu has been.

As they reached a large room, on the left side sat a woman with long curly dirty blonde hair. She wore a large pink floppy hat and a large fluffy pink dress. She had two guards by her side. Her green eyes looked to see Gray and Lucy. She smirked summoning them over. Lucy walked quickly in front of Gray, meeting Michelle before Gray.

"Well hello, what brings you lovely people here?" Her soft voice came out.

Lucy stepped forward, "Someone recently stole a slave of mine, I had heard he brought my slave through here."

Michelle tilted her head, "Describe this slave to me, there are a lot of slaves that come through here, sweetie."

"He has a muscular build, tall and had bright pink hair. I've had him for the last 7 years. So I must find him now." Lucy gripped her fist, her knuckles turning white. Her hand was ready on her dagger, covered by her cloak.

"Ah, I remember that one. He was very feisty. You see, if I find a slave interesting enough, I try to make them mine. But my poor old friend Acnoloiga wouldn't let me have my fun." Michelle stated.

Lucy started to get angry, her breathing unsteady. "What else happened to my slave?"

"I must tell you that he told me he's engaged to some woman," Michelle sighed, "He wouldn't sleep with me because of that woman."

Lucy snapped, she lunged for Michelle, quickly pulling her dagger to Michelle's throat. The men around Michelle went to grab Lucy. "Touch me or move in the fucking slightest and I'll slit this bitch's throat."

Michelle could feel the tip of the dagger against her skin, ready to cut her any second. "Back away."

The men backed away from both women, Lucy's cold eyes met with Michelle's glossy ones.

"First thing bitch, you _ever_ try to sleep with my slave, and I'll cut your fucking tounge out. Second, you have exactly 20 seconds to tell me where the hell they went. The queen of Fiore doesn't fuck around."

"Your Majesty, I apologize." Michelle threw her hands slowly in the air. "If I knew he was your slave I-I wouldn't have tried to touch him My Queen! Please, don't kill me!"

"You have 10 seconds." Lucy said, starting to slide the knife across her throat.

"They went to Waas Forest!" She screamed.

Lucy threw her head back, walking away from her. Michelle started to ball as the guards tried to come after Lucy. She whipped around, grabbing Gray's sword and stabbing one of the men. "I'm your damn queen. Don't lay a fucking hand on me."

Gray stood shocked as he was given back his sword. Lucy walked passed him and went up the stairs. Gray followed soon after. As they got to the top of the bar, people gave them looks, but glanced away after Lucy eyed them down. They exited the building, finding their crew outside.

"Well, did you get any information?" Zeref asked, he had to do a double take on Lucy, "Who's blood is that?"

"I got what we need let's go. Waas Forest." Lucy said, hoping back on her horse. Her attendees looked to her, then to Gray. He shook his head. They all jumped back on their steeds, and took off out of Magnolia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**That Girl Has a Fire In Her Belly**_

"We better hurry if we want to make it to Natsu in time." Zeref stated, snapping his horses reins. Lucy and the rest following close behind him. Lucy gripped Plue's reins, her hands shaking lightly. She was going to bring Natsu home. Who ever this Acnologia guy was, she was going to make him pay for taking Natsu away from her. Lucy sighed, relief came over her a bit. She knew where Natsu was, only problem was that they still had to get him from the forest. Her only hope was that he was still alive.

"Miss Lucy," Erza called after her, "If you don't mind me saying, but I'm worried that we shouldn't have left the castle unattended. May I go back to keep an eye out?"

Lucy turned around facing Erza, "Take Jellal with you. I have to keep at least someone who will protect Levy and myself."

Erza nodded, both her and Jellal pulling their reins to stop the horses. Lucy heard as their horses stopped and turned around, heading back to Magnolia. Lucy turned to glance back, then faced forward, keeping her eyes on the road in front of them. Her mouth opened slightly, "There's the start of the forest!"

Zeref looked to Lucy, "We should leave the horses outside of the forest. We will be less noticeable."

Lucy nodded in agreement. Looking to the sky, rich hues of red blended with oranges, and purples. It was warm, Lucy could feel the breeze go underneath her cloak as Plue rode on. She could feel her heartbeat, every single pound in her chest. Her hands shook lightly, why did she feel this way still? She knew where Natsu had been taken, yet she still had this feeling of uneasiness. She prayed to Celestia that Natsu was okay.

The forest grew closer with every step the horses took. Soon, they were at the edge of it. Lucy stared in front of her, watching the large trees sway gently. She looked to her attendees, looking for any reassurance. As the horses came to a stop, Gray gazed at the princess. The look on her face as she jumped off her Plue, looking into the forest. He watched as Zeref stepped forward, reaching his hand out to her. "Let's get going."

Lucy took his hand, she was nervous. Somehow holding someone's hand made her feel a bit better. She turned, facing her small friend, "Levy, stay behind us. You don't have the best fighting experience."

Levy shook her head, staying behind Gray. The group started to walk in, the light sounds of crunching beneath them. Lucy looked up, the sky vanished almost completely, only a few fragments of blue and orange remain- like scattered pieces of an impossible jigsaw puzzle. Never in her life had she seen anything like it.

The night grew on, the sounds around the group became hard to make out. It had felt like forever roaming the silent woodlands. Lucy and Zeref had pulled out their weapons, ready for anything that might come their way. Gray and Levy stayed close behind, quietly moving through the rubbish of the forest.

Lucy's eyes searched through the trees, trying to see anything in front of them. A light in the distance caught her eye, she ducked down, turning to the people behind her. She held her finger to her mouth, signaling them to keep quiet. She looked back, seeing two figures around the light.

They started to crawl, avoiding anything that could make a sound on the ground. Lucy could feel her hands sink into the mud each time she placed them down. Closer the light got, she could hear a faint voice. From this distance, it was hard to hear what the person was saying, but she knew all too well that it was a man.

A large trunk lay on the ground, covering a spot, an easy place for the group to get behind. Close enough to hear the voices, but far enough to not get caught. A deep growl came from a man, Lucy heard him speak in light spurts. "No one is coming for you."

Who was this man talking to? Was it Natsu? She wanted to peek over the trunk to see, but she wasn't sure if she would have been seen. She took a deep breath, she crawled to the end of the trunk, peeking over the side. Her attendees followed suit, peeking around her end and the other.

Lucy's eyes widened, there he was. Sitting against the bottom of a tree, with a rope tied around him. His head was limp, bruises covered his arms and legs. He had seemed lifeless, not a single part of him moved. Lucy grabbed the handle of her dagger, pulling it gently out of the sheath. Before she was able to do anything, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her small body.

"Lucy, you need to calm down. We can't make any big decisions that could kill Natsu." Gray whispered against her ear. He knew she wouldn't calm down unless she knew how bad the situation could get. Lucy slowly steadied her breathing as Gray released her. They both looked to Natsu and the man who had taken him. His name repeated in Lucy's head.

_Acnologia_. He was the reason for her pain, and he was the reason she had to go through this nightmare. She wanted to scream and yell. Lucy could feel her blood boiling in her veins. She wanted to end this and go home. She wanted Natsu by her side, where he could be safe and sound.

Lucy glanced around, seeing if there was anyway she could go around and cut Natsu lose. As she moved her hand forward, she heard Acnologia speak to Natsu once again, "So what's it like dating the princess? What's it like to rule over a kingdom you weren't born into?"

Silence hung between the two. The tension in the air got thicker with each passing second. Acnologia stood to his feet, grunting lightly as his eyes glared at Natsu. "Alright, I've been nice, Natsu. But if I have no other choice, I'll just go back to that castle of your's and kill her. Then there will be no one to rule over this damn kingdom."

Natsu struggled to pick his head up. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His skin was pale. "Why… Kill her?" He whimpered out. "She didn't do anything… Wrong."

Acnologia got closer to Natsu, his hand resting on the tree behind him. "If it's the only way I can get you to talk, then I'll do it." He slowly got up, turning away from Natsu. He laughed, crossing his arms, "Do you even know how much her pretty little head is worth?"

Natsu coughed, his head tilting to Acnologia, "You work for Jude… Don't you?"

Acnologia brought his hands together, the sound of his knuckles cracking echoed throughout the forest. His deep chuckle caught Lucy's attention, she watched as his hand moved to his side as he grabbed a knife from its holster. Her eyes darted to Natsu, his head held up. Natsu glanced at the knife, gulping heavily.

Lucy peered at Acnologia as he kneeled down, putting the blade to Natsu's throat. He glared at Natsu, cocking his head. Acnologia's voice came out raspy, "They aren't coming you know. I have some of the best people keeping our trail from being found."

"You… Obviously didn't do enough research on how… Lucy can be." Natsu breathed out, smirking with any energy he could muster up. "They'll come… Even if you kill me, Lucy will… Come after you… That girl has a fire in her belly."

Acgnoloia scrunched his face slightly, glaring at Natsu. He cracked his neck, pulling his arm up away from Natsu's throat. Lucy's eyes opened wide as he stabbed Natsu's side. She sprinted out of her hiding spot, lunging at Acnologia. Her piercing scream filled the air.

Lucy tackled Acgnoloia with her body weight, his head slammed on the dirt beneath them. She quickly pulled her dagger from its sheath, holding the blade above him. He laughed wickedly, "Poor princess," his hand started to raise in the air, "You don't have the guts to kill me."

Her breathing hitched, her eyes looked to Natsu. Blood pouring out from his wound as Gray and the others called out to him. Everything around her seemed to be a blurr. She couldn't hear the voices. The world started to spin, she felt dizzy. Lucy's eyes darted back to Acnologia, he was inches away from grabbing her arm. The only thing she could hear was the laugh from the man underneath her. She bawled her other hand, and gripped her blade harder. She lifted the dagger higher in the air. Her teeth clenched together, "Fuck you."

Lucy's free hand smacked his arm away as she sent the dagger down. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed, piercing Acnologia through the heart. He yelped, and then his body laid flat, not moving an inch. Lucy pulled the blade out of his chest, putting it in the air again. Her arm moved down, stabbing his lifeless body again; over and over. Blood splattered across her face, she pulled the knife watching the scarlet blood ooze down the blade in thick droplets.

She raised her arm once more, but it didn't move right away. She looked into Acnologia's dead eyes. They started off behind her, seeking nothing but darkness. Lucy's arm started to move downward, before it could hit the cold body below her, a hand gripped her wrist. It held her tightly, unable for her to move it. She spun her head around quickly, facing the person who had her in their grasp. "Lucy, we have to go now if we want to save Natsu!"

Zeref's mouth moved, but Lucy couldn't hear anything. She just saw the dry tears on his face. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyes looked slowly to Natsu's limp body. Her body moved unknowingly to Natsu, he didn't move an inch. Lucy moved her hand to him, it landed softly on his arm. She shook him, nothing. She did it again, nothing. "Natsu…"

Suddenly, his eyes opened. His head weighed heavily. His eyes moved up to look at the princess. His mouth opened a bit and his voice came out light, "Lucy…"

His head fell once more, his chin hitting his chest. Lucy snapped out of her daze. She grabbed Natsu's shoulders, "No, no, no, no… Natsu! Wake up!"

Lucy violently shook his body. She could feel Natsu's body become heavy with every move. She started to panic, her voice bellowed out of her throat. Gray quickly came up to her and wrapped his arms around her body. She struggled in his clutch, fighting to get out of his arms. "Lucy! Stop! We need to get Natsu to Fairy Tail and fast!"

Zeref picked Natsu up, Gray helping him onto Zeref's back. Natsu's body laid limp on his brothers shoulders, his hair moved gently with every movement Zeref made. Lucy felt nausea run through her as she tried to stand. Her eyes felt dizzy, she couldn't stand, and suddenly, it was black.

* * *

The dark became light as Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Unfamiliar boards above of her. She sat up quickly, scanning the small room she was in. Where was she? Instantly, memories came over her. The scene of Natsu getting stabbed quickly poured into her mind like a waterfall. Tears began to fall from her brown eyes. She blinked before she jolted out of the bed she had been laying in. The covers fell to the floor as she ran out of the room. Sweat formed on her brow as she opened the door, looking for her fiance. When she looked around, a handful of faces she remembered filled the room. They all stared at her, wide eyed before she opened her mouth, "What… What's going on?"

In the group, a small petite girl she knew very well came up to her. Levy grabbed her hand, nodding slightly. She started to walk to a door, dragging Lucy close behind her. As they reached the wooden door, Lucy could her soft sobs coming from behind it. Her head tilted a bit before she looked to Levy. Her expression was blank, difficult for Lucy to read what the girl was thinking.

Lucy gazed at the door again. At a slow pace, her hand grabbed the knob of the door. She twisted it partly, hearing a low click. She pushed it open, her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. There Natsu laid unmoved and his body was stiff. Lucy started to feel her body tingle from her toes to her head. She couldn't feel her legs as they moved forward. Tears covered her vision, making her surroundings blurry.

Lucy dropped down, her knees slamming against the wood floor. Her breathing unsteady as she grabbed Natsu's cold hand, bringing it close to her face. She looked to Zeref as she laid her head on the bedside. His eyes spoke many words, but he didn't have to say anything for her to understand. She knew that Natsu might not wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Promise Mama?**_

Cold, numb, sadness, and waiting. Lucy couldn't do it anymore. She had been in and out of Natsu's bedroom for the past month. Sorrow, grief, guilt, and impatientience. While Natsu's heartbeat still went on, Lucy waited for when he would awake. Every night she slept on the couch next to the bed, waiting for his voice to hit her ears. But nothing happened. No voice, no sounds. Just steady breathing came from him. He looked so peaceful lying there on the bed. His messy pink locks covering his face.

Lucy sighed, her eyes dull as she stared down Natsu's motionless body. She could hear the birds outside, singing their songs of the morning sun. The birds only made her mad. She didn't want to hear their soft chirps. She longed to her that joyous laughter come from Natsu. The pain that stayed in her chest didn't waver. The more she thought about her fiance lying in bed unconscious, the more the pain ate her from the inside. Lucy stayed up countless nights for the past two weeks, begging Celestia to let Natsu wake, only to stop to ball her eyes out.

She let go of his hand, still keeping her eyes locked on Natsu. Lucy stood slowly, her head tilting to the carpet floor. Lucy couldn't remember the night they had gotten Natsu back very well. All she could remember was her blood stained hands. Her body still trembled at the thought. Killing someone wasn't something she planned on doing in her life. Then; here she was. Standing above her fiance who had been in a coma.

A door creaked open, footsteps leading to Lucy caught her attention. She turned to face the person who had come in. "I knocked, but you didn't answer," a female voice cut through the silence, "Lucy, you know you can't stay here with him forever. He will wake up, just give it time."

"You don't know that, Erza!" Lucy lashed out, turning around and facing the scarlet haired woman. Lucy's anger was nothing but a shield for the pain. She knew that Erza was trying to help her through the situation. Lucy also knew that she was hurting too.

"Look, you need to continue your duties while he is still out." Erza paused, then gazed at the princess, her eyes full of worry. "Aquarius sent a letter."

"Aquarius?" Lucy questioned, stepping away from Natsu's beside, "Did she find anything about my father and the Straights?"

Erza walked up to the princess, handing her a folded piece of paper. Lucy took the crumbled paper in her hands, examining the shape it was in. She could only imagine was the letter held inside for her. A memory flashed through her mind that happened just a week before.

* * *

_"Well, if it isn't miss Lucy Heartfilia," Aquarius greeted the princess as she walked into her shop. "I haven't seen you since the ball, I see you haven't grown a bit."_

_Lucy held her hand up, silencing the woman. "Aquarius, I don't need the sass. I need you for a special mission," She started, "I know back when I was a child that you used to do undercover missions for my father. Are you willing to do another?"_

_Aquarius stood there, staring down the princess. A blank expression across her face. "I haven't done one of those since you were little… I'd be a little rusty. And don't make fun of me." She paused and looked away from Lucy, "What do I need to do?"_

_Lucy grabbed a slip of paper from her bag, handing it to the middle-aged woman. "I need you to sneak into the Straights castle. Most likely being a maid for my father. Any information you can find about them or anything would be a big help for me."_

_Aquarius took the paper and opened it. Her eyes went wide. "You're closing my shop? And after all the time we spent together when you were little?"_

_"Not exactly," Lucy stepped forward, grabbing Aquarius's hand, "It's more of a cover. Your shop is the only thing that brings money to you now that you don't work inside of the castle." Lucy gazed to the paper, then looked into Aquarius's bright blue eyes, "My father would never believe you if you went to him with no evidence."_

_Aquarius thought for a moment. As much as Lucy had made her angry when she was a child, she couldn't help but love the poor girl. Lucy was like a daughter to her shortly after her mother had passed. She breathed in, snatching her hands away from the princess, "Fine. Only because you're being such a brat about it."_

_Lucy smiled and hugged the woman, "There's the Aquarius I know."_

* * *

The letter sat in Lucy's hand, unopened. She was scared of what she could find inside. Or worse, that her father didn't believe the cover that Aquarius was supposed to put on. Lucy took a deep breath. Grabbing the corner of the folded paper and pulled it towards her. The handwriting was neat, giving Lucy that what the letter about was good. Lucy's name laid on the top corner of the letter. Her eyes gazed through the well kept letter.

Lucy quickly looked up to Erza. The knight turned her head, but just as she was going to ask the princess what was wrong. Lucy grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. As they exited, Gray was walking to the bedroom door, "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Stay with Natsu. I have important matters to address with Erza. I'll fill you in later." Lucy stated as she continued on. Gray looked to Ezra's shocked expression, and then turned away.

The two girls went through the corridor, leading into the castle's study. It was the only room that had a library-like room. Lucy didn't have very good memories in the study. Her father spent most of his time here before Natsu took over.

Lucy let go of Ezra's hand and ran over to fathers old desk. She frankly opened the drawers, papers shuffling inside. "Come on. Where is it?"

"Lucy, what are you even looking for? What was in the letter?" Erza asked, stepping closer to the blonde. Her words only seemed to bounce off of Lucy, she didn't even look up to Erza to reply to her.

"Found it!" Lucy shouted as she held another slip of paper in her hand. She quickly went over to Erza and handed her the paper. Erza raised a brow before she took the paper and scanned through it.

"Your mother's will?" Erza handed the paper back to the blonde, "What are you showing me this for?"

Lucy pulled Aquarius's letter back out into her hands. She unfolded it and looked to Erza. "This letter, Aquarius states that Dan will be arriving anyday to convince me to marry him to keep 'peace'."

Lucy took the letter and crumpled it up and handed it to the scarlet haired woman. Erza did a double take as she watched Lucy walking out of the study. She followed Lucy out, only to be greeted by Mirajane, the head maid of the castle. She bowed to Lucy as they walked up to her. Mirajane lifted her body looking at the princess, her face filled with worry. "Miss Lucy… Dan Straight has arrived. His carriage is out front-"

"Lucy, go to Natsu. I'll handle him. When it's safe I'll come and get you. Send Gray to get a cell ready for him. Please." Erza stated, giving Lucy the crumpled letter. Lucy had a blank expression on her face, but nodded at Erza's words. She watched as the knight drew her sword as she walked down the staircase.

Lucy quickly took off towards Natsu's bedroom. The corridor seemed to go on forever as her body jogged through it. She heard a male scream from behind her, only assuming that Erza had tackled Dan. She couldn't stop running even if she wanted to. She was at risk. Dan wanted to satisfy her father's needs and that wasn't what she wanted. Lucy hated her father for forcing her to do everything to keep the kingdom perfect and to his standards.

Her hand gripped tight around her mother's will. Even though Lucy was young at the time, she could still remember a memory with her mother in her deathbed.

* * *

_"Mama, will I get to marry who I want? Just like you and daddy?" A young Lucy asked her mother. Lucy's mother, Layla, turned to her daughter. A soft smile was plastered on the womans face. She lifted her arms out toward Lucy. Her skin was pale and most of her mother's hair had fallen out. She leaned forward, picking up the small blonde. She placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek, giggling lightly._

_"Of course, my darling," Layla's voice came out faint, but it was full of happiness for Lucy. "One day you'll find someone that will make you happy. When I'm not here one day, I'll make sure you can marry that person."_

_"Promise mama?" Lucy got into her mother's arms, snuggling her close._

_"Promise."_

* * *

A few days later, Lucy had learned that her mother had passed away in her sleep. Since then, her father turned cold towards her, keeping his distance, and making sure that she was the perfect princess. She had learned later on that her mother did keep her promise. Lucy found her mother's will by accident when playing in her father's bedroom. When she had asked him about it, he screamed at her saying that what was on the paper didn't matter anymore.

Lucy shook her head of the past as she came up to the large door. Her breathing began to steady as she pushed the door open. "Gray, go to the dungeon immediately."

"What's going on?" Gray asked, leaving Natsu's side.

"Dan has arrived here. Erza is taking him down to the cells. Have her send you back as soon as she wants me down there. Now go!" Lucy demanded. Gray rose out of his seat, sprinting out of the door. Lucy watched as the door closed behind him.

She turned to Natsu, who laid still on the bed. The chair next to his bed now empty. She sat where Gray was and took Natsu's hand. She clasped her hand tightly around his. She laid her head on his chest, hearing the soft beating of his heart. She breathed in slowly, enjoying the soft thumps. A tear ran down the ridge of her nose, falling on the sheets. Lucy wanted to hear his voice, the sound of his laughter, and the smile in his eyes. She brought his hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

Lucy sat up slowly, wiping her hand across her face. She sniffed lightly and let go of Natsu's hand. She stood and stared at Natsu's motionless body, "Wake up soon… Natsu…".

Lucy kneeled down and looked underneath the bed. She grabbed the sword that was hidden and pulled it out. It was Natsu's. She had kept it under the bed incase of emergencies. Dan just happened to be the one emergency she wanted to use it for. She placed the sword at her side, making sure it wouldn't fall out of place.

A light knock at the bedroom door alerted Lucy, her gaze followed to the noise. Gray opened the door, only to nod at Lucy. She swiftly stood to her feet and walked past Gray, pushing him into the room before closing the door behind her. She spun her body around, facing the end of the corridor. Her foot lifted off the ground and she took off running.

The pumping of adrenaline throughout her body gave her a boost to run faster. As the rooms passed by her, the angerier she got. Of course this had to happen. Nothing seemed to be going her way. She just wanted to be happy and she couldn't even have that.

As the stairs came closer, Lucy grabbed the railing and slid down it. Servants gasped at the sight of their princess, never in their lives had they seen her act in such a way. Lucy ignored how they reacted and kept moving forward, her feet once again slamming against the marble floor.

She quickly reached the cellar door, and she pulled it opened with all her might. Lucy hurried down the stairs, hearing screams from below her. A male's cry echoed throughout the narrow stairwell. Lucy picked up her pace, until she got down to the last step.

"Answer me, damn it!" Erza yelled, her voice was harsh at Dan.

"I won't answer you… Only to Lucy." Dan spat back at the knight.

"I guess you'll have to start answering then." Lucy stated as she reached the cell that held Dan inside. "Want to tell me what the fuck you're doing here?"

Dan's eyes went wide as he grabbed the bars of the cell, his knuckles turning white as he gripped harder. "What happened to the proper Lucy I know? Such a lady should never say such ugly words."

Lucy sighed, "Ugh, gag me. Either answer me or I'll kill you here and now, Dan. I'm not the same old princess you met before." She paused and drew Natsu's sword from her side, pointing it at Dan's throat. He gulped and released the bars, backing away slowly. "Spill it, dumbass."

"Lower the blade and I'll talk." Dan replied, putting his hands in front of him. Lucy lowered her blade, putting it to her side. "I came here to bring you home to marry me. But I guess that I came about this wrong."

"You honestly think I'll marry you? You were boring the first time around, sweetheart." Lucy stated as she spat on the floor in front of him. "Besides, I'm already engaged."

"Oh yeah?" Dan drew closer to the bars. He reached his arm out and grabbed Lucy by her vest. He pulled her towards him, a small knife at her throat. Erza went to grab her sword, "Go any further, Scarlet, and I'll slice right through her pretty little throat."

Lucy gulped as she nodded towards Erza. Dan quickly let go of Lucy's vest, only to grab a handful of her hair and slam her head against the bars. "Now, Lucy, you can agree to marry me, and I can call off the incoming war. Or, I can kill you and fuck your dead body."

Lucy felt her body shake as she tried to struggle out of his grip. She wanted to scream and cry, yell for help, but not even Erza could do anything in this situation. Lucy's breathing became unsteady and she closed her eyes.

And suddenly, Dan's grip on her released. She pulled her head forward and turned to face the cell. The door had been opened and their was another body inside of the cell with Dan. Lucy's heart began to race as a smile formed on her lips. Natsu Dragneel had Dan by the throat, pinned to the ground and a smirk on his face, "If anything, I'm going to be the only man she's sleeping with."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Tag You're It!**_

He could hear her voice, but it never matched what she was saying to him. A scene of Lucy always played in front of him. It was never the same one of her. She could be laughing in one, and the very next second she could be crying. He never understood what was wrong or why he couldn't hear anything. If he did, they were muffled and couldn't understand who was saying something. He knew that these visions weren't the real Lucy. When he reached out to her, he couldn't feel her warmth. She never faded. She sat there staring and laughing, and whenever he tried to talk to her, nothing came out.

He was tired of seeing this Lucy. She wasn't real, he knew that. Natsu felt himself cuddle up to his knees. He looked up, looking at the Lucy that was in front of him. She laid there, playing with strands of her hair. Their eyes met and she sat up, coming closer to him. He felt dull, didn't even move or waver when she moved his legs to sit in his lap. He was bored, tired of seeing this Lucy. He knew his mind was making up this one to try and cover up the hole in his heart. Because after a while, this was the only thing he ever saw. The same scene of an emotional Lucy.

Natsu watched as she started to unbutton her shirt. He rolled his eyes and turned his head away. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't know why he saw only Lucy or what was even happening to him in the first place. He couldn't remember a single thing. He could only remember Acnologia and the forest, but he couldn't remember why he was in a dark room with just Lucy.

"...Natsu… she needs you…" A muffled voice cut through the silence. Natsu went to push the fake Lucy off, only to have her disappear in front of him. Was it over? What's going on? Natsu stood up quickly, and then a bright light in the distance started to cut through the darkness. He started running towards it. He didn't care what was on the other side. As the light got closer, it got brighter, and brighter.

Natsu blinked and suddenly, he saw a ceiling. He closed his eyes a few times, to get rid of the blurriness. As the room became more clear, his eyes frantically searched around before he saw Gray next to him with a shocked expression. He went to sit up, only to have a sharp pain in his lower stomach. Gray grabbed his arm, pulling him back down onto the bed. "Natsu, take it easy. You got hurt pretty badly."

"Where… Where is Lucy?" Natsu's voice came out faint. It was hard for him to speak clearly. He started to cough, his breathing became unsteady. He felt dizzy and uneasy. "I… need to see her…"

Natsu started to rise out of the bed, throwing his legs over the side. He felt like he could barely move, everything had hurt. Gray helped him up, sighing slightly as Natsu finally stood to his feet. Gray looked to him and handed Natsu a dagger. "Dan stopped by about an hour ago. I don't know what for, but Lucy went down to the dungeons a while ago-" Before Gray was able to finish, Natsu was already out the door.

Even though his stomach screamed in pain, Natsu pushed through it, sprinting down the corridor. Servants gave him looks as he passed by, ignoring the growing pain on his side. Natsu could hear Gray in the distance yelling his name. Natsu ignored him, the feeling in his blood made him run faster. The adrenaline grew as he grew closer to the stairs. He rushed down them, his feet smacking against the floor. He quickly ran through the room where the stairs led to the dungeon.

He quickly went down the stairs, asking himself how long had he been out. He didn't know, nor could he even remember. It made him angry and all he could worry about was how his fiance was. Natsu winced as he turned the corner, his adrenaline started to fade.

When he reached the bottom, his eyes widened. Lucy was held up against the cellar bars by Dan. Her eyes were closed shut, and her face was full of fear. He seen as Erza had her hand on her swords handle, but her body didn't move. Natsu saw as Erza's chest rise and fall unsteadily. His eyes looked back to Lucy, tears started to stream down her fragile face.

"Now, Lucy, you can agree to marry me, and I can call off the incoming war. Or, I can kill you and fuck your dead body." Dan whispered in her ear, closing his eyes as he sniffed Lucy's hair.

Natsu's anger rose, he clenched his fist tightly. He marched forward, grabbing the key out of Erza's hand. She opened her mouth to say something but he put his hand up and opened the cell door. He went to Dan and grabbed him by the throat. Dan gasped and let go of Lucy's hair and the blade. The metal hit the floor as Dan looked up to him. Natsu got closer to Dan's face, spitting on him, "If anything, I'm going to be the only man she's sleeping with."

Natsu started to pumble Dan. Blood started to run down Dan's face. He pleaded with Natsu to stop, his screams filling the air. Dan tried to block Natsu's punches, but Natsu held on of his arms down, raising his fist. Dan looked up to him, his eyes full of fear,"Please! Stop! I'm sorry!"

Natsu released his fist, it slammed against Dan's face. Blood flew out of Dan's mouth as he screamed one more time. Natsu let go of him, watching his body go limp. Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu, pulling him back, "Enough Natsu! We need him alive."

He backed out of the cell with Lucy, her body still clung to Natsu's. As he closed the cellar door behind them, he looked to Dan and spit on his body. "Fucking coward."

"Natsu, please. You need to be careful of your wound." Lucy stated as she watched Natsu give the key back to Erza. He nodded and held out his hand. Lucy took a deep breath. She didn't know if this was real or a nightmare. She had dreamt up so many different dreams of Natsu waking up. She grabbed his hand. His warm fingers intertwined with hers. Lucy relaxed as she pulled Natsu back up the long spiral stairs.

"How uhh… How long was I out for?" Natsu asked, hoping that it wasn't long. He wanted to know how much pain she was in for what happened. And he wanted to remember what happened to him.

Lucy stirred for a moment, trying to find the right words to tell him. "A month," she paused, gluping lightly, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Honestly, no." Natsu looked off to the side, examining the moss of the walls. "All I remember is being with Acgnoloiga in Waas Forest. The rest is a blur." Natsu looked back forward as the reached the top of the stairs. He pushed open the latch door, and allowed Lucy to go through it first. He gulped as she passed him, but he stared at her. She quickly turned around, giving him an eye.

"What?" Her face started to turn red as his glare became stronger. He came through the trap door and closed it behind him. He got close to her and grabbed her arm.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Natsu asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"Kinda," she admitted, her face turning beet red, "I had them modify one of your vest to fit me, what do you think?" She finished, pulling part of the vest in front of her face. Natsu pulled away the vest and placed a kiss on her lips. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed to savor his lips. She felt happy and comfortable knowing that Natsu was back. Her endless nights of crying next to his motionless body would finally come to an end.

They pulled away staring into eachothers eyes. Lucy blinked and watched Natsu gaze back at her. He started to giggle lightly and poked her arm. "Tag you're it!"

Lucy kept an eye on him as his body got further away from her. She smirked and darted after him. Her eyes locked on Natsu as she booked it out of the dining hall, out into the grand hall. She heard his laugh travel up the stairs, seeing his pink hair disappear around the corner. Lucy rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs. "Natsu be careful you idiot! You don't want to re-open your wound!"

"I won't! It's practically healed!" Natsu shouted back at her. He quickly turned his head, seeing Lucy come up behind him. Natsu shrieked, picking up his pace in front of the blonde. He ran into their bedroom, slamming the door open with his shoulder. He grunted a bit before he swiftly hopped onto the bed. Natsu huddled himself into the blankets. He listened for Lucy to come through the door, but he never heard anything.

Natsu went to peak out of the blanket, suddenly a weight came over him. "Tag you're it!" Lucy shouted, giggling on his torso. She looked to him and quickly got off of him. "But in all serious Natsu, we need to talk about the situation we are in and what happened while you were out."

Natsu's smile faded, but he grabbed Lucy's hand and gave her a slight nod. His expression was blank, what was he supposed to say? He was king and he knew what was going on before the battle would start. He sat up and studied the woman in front of him. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand tighter, afraid to let go.

Lucy looked to him, she sighed softly and turned away, "I sent an old friend of mine to work under my father to grab intel. A letter arrived this morning saying Dan is trying to win my hand in marriage," She paused and looked to Natsu, "Which is why he is in the dungeon."

Natsu raised a brow, "Why would he try that? What is this dumbass trying to accomplish?"

"I'm not even sure." Lucy replied, "I'm going to have Erza find out exactly. Back to the kingdom, after we brought you to Magnolia after the incident, Makarov and I had a talk." Lucy stood, going to the vanity and opening one of the drawers. She pulled out a slip of paper and went back to Natsu's side. "We had a meeting with some of the people we allied with. We picked a day to go to the Straights and take them down."

Lucy handed him the paper. Natsu hesitantly grabbed it, and started to open it slowly. His eyes gazed through the words, reading them carefully. He looked back to Lucy, his eyes full of worry, "This says that you found out that they plan to ambush us. That could be any day now."

"Not exactly." Lucy said, "I don't think they would have sent Dan to win my hand if they were going to ambush us. They wouldn't want him to die if they plan for me to be his wife."

Natsu let go of her hand and rose out of the bed, "So when are we going to attack? We are running out of time and now that we have Dan in our clutches, we have the upper hand." He paused and turned to his fiance. He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes followed her as she stood and moved to the window.

Lucy placed her hands on the sill and she exhaled heavily. The wind blew lightly through the window, her hair moved with the rhythm of the gust of air. Natsu sighed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, "I don't want you on the battlefield. I can't lose you and if things go wrong, one of us needs to be alive to run the kingdom." Natsu paused, then kissed her neck, "I'd rather it be you who lives."

Lucy clenched her fist, spinning around and pushing Natsu off her body. "No, I'm going to fight by your side!" Lucy exclaimed, "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't fight!"

Natsu was pushed back a bit, "Then… At least marry me." He walked up to her and cupped her face in his palm, "If this war truly goes south… I want to know that even though I might not be here, I'll at least meet you in the after life."

He pulled her face closer to his, inches away from her lips. Her body paused and her eyes met his, "That won't happen. We will be ready for anything."

Their lips met in the middle. A warm feeling came over Natsu, it traveled throughout his entire body. His free hand wrapped around her, pulling her closer, and removing any space between them. His giggle traveled through his lips as a smile crept on his face. Lucy embraced him and a single tear fell down her face.


End file.
